xchange student
by anthony883
Summary: exchange student ryu son finds out life in bayville can be a pain if your a mutant
1. First encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution it is owned by Marvel comics and the Disney XD network.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Hey Kitty wait up will you ?" "Leave me alone Lance I want nothing to do with you." "Oh come on Kitty come to the carnival with me it'll be great." "I don't want to go with you Lance. I can't stand the sight of you after what you did to the gym." "Your coming with me whether you want to or not !" Lance was trying to drag Kitty away when a black haired Japanese boy hit him in the face. "The lady said to leave her alone you jerk." "Oh yeah or you'll do what ?" Suddenly the kid draws a very long sword. "Or I'll cut you to pieces how does that sound ?" Lance sees that the sword was pointed right at his throat. "Fine kid have it your way I'm out of here." "Are you alright ?" "Yeah he's always like that." "Would you like me to walk you home he might not be the only jerk that will try that ?" "Sure I'd like that By the way my name is Kitty Pride." "My name is Ryu Son. Nice to meet you Kitty."**

**Meanwhile at the Xavier school for gifted youngsters Professor Charles Xavier is reading in his study when a buzzing sound rang out followed by a female voice. "New mutant signature detected." Xavier pushes a few buttons on Cerebro and a profile appears. Name: Ryu Son, Age: 16, Nationality: Japanese, Mutant power: Amplification,**

**Currant Location: Bayville, New York. "That is a mutant power I've never heard of before. Cerebro please define amplification." "The ability to increase ones own strength and speed tenfold in an instant." "That sounds like a useful but dangerous mutant power. I would hate to see him accidentally hurt someone. Scott, Logan I've found a new mutant located here in Bayville. I need you to make contact with him and ask if he would be willing to come to the institute." "Roger Professor were on our way." Just before they drive out the gate Kitty and a Japanese boy walk up to the gate. "Sorry half-pint but you can't have visitors without the Professors permission first." "I'm sorry Logan but Lance wasn't leaving me alone and Ryu here stopped him then offered to walk me home." "Ryu ?! Your name wouldn't be Ryu Son would it ?" "Last time I checked it was." "Come with us kid we have someone who would like to meet you." Ryu, Kitty, Scott, and Logan went inside to the library.**

**"Welcome Ryu Son I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted youngsters." "Well I am no super rich kid so I'll be going home." "It's not that type of school Ryu. We teach mutants like yourself how to control their powers and use them for the benefit of all humankind." "My powers ?! What do you mean by that ?" "Haven't you noticed anything different about yourself ?" "Well I did somehow stopped a speeding car with my bare hands yesterday but I just thought the driver hit the emergency brake until he told me his brakes were not working. I was scared at the time. I don't know how I should even be standing here now. I mean for crying out loud I just moved here from Japan two days ago, just started the paperwork to enter the local high school and here I am stopping cars with my bare hands."**

**"You should not be scared about your powers Ryu they are perfectly normal." "No offense Professor but normal people don't stop speeding cars with their bare hands or run fast enough to break the sound barrier after they freak out from stopping said car." "Ryu you are a mutant just like myself, Kitty, Logan, and Scott." "Ok excuse my language but what the hell is a mutant ?"**


	2. Revalations and Rivals

**Chapter 2**

"**Well Ryu a mutant is a human born with an x-gene. It activates normally at adolescence and causes different powers in each person. Your power is quite unique. You have the ability to increase your strength and speed tenfold in an instant." "So that explains the whole stopping a car with my bare hands and running faster then speed of sound thing." "This school can help you control your amazing power and I will not lie to you your power would be a great asset to the team. If you wish to join us that is ? We will not force you to stay here the choice is yours." "You said you can help me control my powers if I join you. It would be great to get to know people my own age in the same situation as me."**

"**Why not sure I'll join you guys." "You must know Ryu that the world at large does not know of the existence of mutants and we have to keep a low profile. You must at all times keep your powers a secret. There are others like us who believe our powers make us superior to baseline humans and would use there powers to hurt or kill humankind. To protect humankind I have put together a special task force called the X-men to stop them. There is a difference to being a student here and being one of the X-men. You would have to take orders from me, Scott, Logan, and Jean." **

"**I have no problem taking orders from others. Count me in." "We would like to see your powers in action. We have a room called the danger room which will test your powers." **

**Inside the danger room Ryu puts his powers to the test. "Ok kid you just have to dodge the obstacles and get to the other side."**

"**No problem !" Ryu runs through the course in a blazing display of speed. "Unreal there is no way anyone with the exception of the brotherhood's speed freak could move that fast." "Ok kid now you have to destroy the traps not just dodge them." Ryu in record time destroys all the traps and targets with blazing speed until he comes to the end of the course when a huge robot blocked his path. To everyone's surprise he punches a massive hole in it's torso then rips it's head off. **

"**Is that all you've got ?" "Nice job kid now come up and join us the others would love to meet you." **

"**Ryu you've already met Kitty, Logan, Jean, and Scott. This is Kurt Wagner, Hank Mc coy,**

**Evan Daniels, Ororo Monroe, and Rogue. This is Ryu Son he is from Japan and has just moved to Bayville two days ago." "So what mutant power does he have professor ?" "Ryu has the ability to increase his strength and speed tenfold in an instant. He seems to be as fast as Quicksilver and as strong as colossus." "Great goddess that sounds dangerous." "That is why he is here Ororo to control his incredible power." "We made your uniform kid." "What's with the strange name on the suit ?" **

"**Whenever we train in the danger room or fight as X-men we go by codenames. Mine is Wolverine, Ororo is Storm, Evan is Spyke, Kitty is Shadowcat, Scott is Cyclops, Hank is Beast, **

**Kurt is Nightcrawler and we came up with a nice one for you." Logan extends his hand. **

"**Welcome to the X-men Dragonforce."**

"**We notified your mother that you will be living here with us. She can come for a visit if she wants, with permission of course." "Thanks professor I owe you one." "Kurt would you mind sharing your room with Ryu ?" "No problem professor. Come with me Ryu." "Whoa this is larger then moms place !"**

"**Make yourself at home my friend. There is an empty dresser right at the door and an empty desk next to your bed." "Thanks Kurt I hope this isn't any trouble sharing your room with me." "Not at all my friend." "Hey Kurt excuse my language but how the hell do you go out like that ? It has to be hard going to school looking like some demonic creep." **

"**Oh it's no big deal. Not with this watch the professor gave me." "Kurt hate to burst your bubble but how does a watch hide what you look like."**

"**It creates a hologram of what I would look like with a normal completion." Kurt activates the hologram watch. "Holy crap that's some watch Kurt." "Hey Ryu what's with that long sword ?"**

"**Oh sorry about that my ancestors are samurai warriors. This sword has been past down from generation to generation in my family. Before my father died he entrusted me with this sword. One day my oldest kid will inherit this sword." "I don't know how the professor would feel about that being out anywhere in this room." "Don't worry Kurt I will put it in the closet so no one will touch it."**

"**You don't know how to use that do you ?" Kurt said in fear. "I sure do my father trained me to. **

**Oh yeah please don't ask Kitty about how I stopped that asshole Lance from bothering her."**

"**No problem Ryu my lips are sealed." Meanwhile Kitty and Rogue where in their room talking.**

"**Kitty are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Ryu ?" "God Rogue I just met the guy. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend and besides he is two years older then me for crying out loud."**

"**My parents would kill me if they found out something like that." "Oh come on Kitty it was just a joke. Even I know people freak out whenever someone who is 14 is dating a 16 year old." "Ha-ha very funny rogue. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." **

"**Hey kid I would like to know how good you are." "What do you mean Logan." "I've seen how you move and walk you can't fool me. You've been trained in the martial arts haven't you ?" "My father trained me to be a samurai but I don't like using my skills for sport." "I just want to spar with you a little bit you won't hurt me that much." "Suit yourself it's your funeral but I warned you." In the courtyard Logan and Ryu get into fighting stance. "You sure you want to do this Logan ?" "Of course I'm sure kid if your as good as you say you are lets see it."**

**Logan goes for a jump kick that Ryu ducks effortlessly. Ryu then spins around and kicks Logan in the face. "Ouch what the hell is your skull made of steel !?." "Sorry kid forgot about my adamantium laced skeleton." "Next time when I have full control of my powers I'm going to kick your head off for not warning me about that before we spar. Well hope my first day at Bayville high goes well tomorrow." **

"**Thanks for showing me the way to school kitty." "Hey no problem Ryu. Oh yeah remember when the professor told you about the brotherhood ?" "Yeah why ?" "Well the principle at Bayville high is their leader mystique ! I hope she don't try something with you ?" "If she does she'll be in for a rude awakening. Don't worry I'm not talking about kicking her ass my mom's a lawyer she passed the bar yesterday. If she does try something my mom will have her under so much red tape she won't know which way is up. Besides didn't you say her shape shifting powers are only cosmetic ?" **

"**Yeah but that doesn't mean she's not dangerous. She's a pretty good fighter herself you know."**

"**Ok settle down class. It seems we have a new foreign exchange student in class. This is Ryu son from Japan he just moved to the United States. So I expect everyone to welcome him to this class. Have a seat Ryu." "Thank you Mr. Anderson." All the sudden an earthquake started. "What's up with this building ? There's no fault line anywhere near new york state ?" "You better hope I don't bring the whole house down on you kid. Especially after steeling my girl and shoving a sword at my throat." "Just my luck I'm in the same class as the asshole I nearly turned into shish kabob." "After school this kid is mine. No one steels my girl and gets away with it!"**

"**Hey Lance what's with the I'm gunna kill someone look ?" "That new kid in school is the one that messed up me getting together with Kitty." "What's the big deal he doesn't have that long ass sword of his with him. Hey Lance is that him sitting with the X-geeks ?" "Oh shit tell me he's not a new member. Were outnumbered as it is." "I don't know Lance we should get Quicksilver and toad. I don't think mystique's gunna like this." "So Ryu how was your first day at Bayville high ?" "No big deal Scott just your run of the mill high school. The only problem I have is having that asshole Lance shaking up the place at first period English." "Yeah seems I'm not the only one who can't stand him." "I don't know how you don't kill him Scott ? He gets on your nerves worst then he gets on mine." "X-men don't kill Ryu you know that." **

"**I don't mean it that way Scott. I mean how do you keep yourself from decking that asshole? Because I'm having a hard time holding myself from wringing his stinking neck."**

"**What the hell ? The whole park's shaking !" "I think we better stop him before he hurts someone."**

"**Hey jackass when will you be happy ? When the whole park is the new grand canyon ?"**

"**No I'll be happy when your pushing up daisies sword boy." "That's it you had your chance. Now I'm going to pound your face in mullet brain." **


	3. Fights and Fears

**Chapter 3**

"**You better hope I don't bring the whole house down on you kid. Especially after steeling my girl and shoving a sword at my throat."**

"**Just my luck I'm in the same class as the asshole I nearly turned into shish kabob."**

"**After school this kid is mine. No one steels my girl and gets away with it!"**

"**Hey lance what's with the I'm gunna kill someone look ?" "That new kid in school is the one that messed up me getting together with kitty." "What's the big deal he doesn't have that long ass sword of his with him. Hey Lance is that him sitting with the X-geeks ?" "Oh shit tell me he's not a new member. Were outnumbered as it is." "I don't know Lance we should get Quicksilver and toad. I don't think mystique's gunna like this."**

**"So Ryu how was your first day at Bayville high ?" "No big deal Scott just your run of the mill high school. The only problem I have is having that asshole Lance shaking up the place at first period English." "Yeah seems I'm not the only one who can't stand him." "I don't know how you don't kill him Scott ? He gets on your nerves worst then he gets on mine." "X-men don't kill Ryu you know that." "I don't mean it that way Scott. I mean how do you keep yourself from decking that asshole? Because I'm having a hard time holding myself back from wringing his stinking neck."**"**What the hell ? The whole park's shaking !" "I think we better stop him before he hurts someone."**

"**Hey jackass when will you be happy ? When the whole park is the new grand canyon ?"**"**No I'll be happy when your pushing up daisies sword boy." "That's it you had your chance. Now I'm going to pound your face in mullet brain." Ryu kicks Lance in the gut then kicks him in the back of the head. "I pray to god you didn't kill him Ryu !" "Relax Scott I just knocked him out. He'll be ok in an hour or two." "Sometimes Ryu I think your Logan's twin brother." "What the hell makes you think that Scott ?" **

**"Well you both rely on skill instead of strength. Your both highly skilled martial artists and you both are in serious need of anger management counseling." "For crying out loud Scott just because some fucking asshole gets his ass kicked you think the person who kicked his ass is some sort of psychopath ! If I was psychotic I would still be kicking his ass long after he croaked."**

**Elsewhere at the x-mansion. "Come on Kitty you better ask Ryu to the dance before someone else snatches him up." "Fine Rogue if only to shut you up I'll do it." Ryu and Scott entered the main hall when Kitty meets up with them. "Oh Scott if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Ryu alone please ?" "No problem kitty." "Thanks Scott." "So what did you want to talk about Kitty ?" "Ryu I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me Friday night ?" Ryu stands shocked at what Kitty just said. **

"**I guess you ether have a date already or you just don't like me ?"**"**It's not like that Kitty I just never danced before in my life." "Are you serious ?" Ryu just shakes his head. "Well there is a first time for everything. See you there Ryu." "Hey kid you just gonna stand there all day with your jaw to the ground or are you gonna come out here with the others." "I'll be right there Logan."**

**In a split second Ryu was outside ready to train with the rest of the X-men. All of them had on their gi's and lined up in front of Logan. Each had different ranks. Ryu and Logan were black belts. Scott, Jean and Evan were red belts, while Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt were white belts. "Ok let me begin by stating the obvious you all rely on your powers too much and that is why we are going to have martial arts train' starting today." "I don't see why we have to do this Logan ? I mean we can pretty much take anyone with our powers." "Oh yeah porcupine how about you try to take down Ryu ? You can use your powers while Ryu uses only his skills." "Fine then prepare to lose Ryu."**

**Evan then throws hundreds of spikes at Ryu who dodges them effortlessly then kicks Evan in the gut then sweep kicks him right to the ground. "Hey that's not fair there is no way you can move that fast without using your powers Ryu !" "For your information Evan if I was using my powers you would be part of the mansion wall right now !" "He's absolutely right about that porcupine you just suck at hand to hand combat." "Well I don't have fourteen years of training under my belt like he does." "Don't make excuses Evan I left at least five openings you should have taking advantage of instead of just standing there shooting spikes at random. If this was a real fight you would be dead right now." **


	4. Sabretooth attacks

**Chapter 4**

"**What do you mean by I would be dead right now ?" "What I mean Evan is if that was any other skilled fighter they wouldn't hesitate to deliver a death blow after a mistake like that regardless of your powers." "He's got you there porcupine." **

"**Listen Evan I'm not trying to embarrass you in front of everyone. I'm just trying to prove a point to you. Even though your mutant powers give you an advantage against baseline humans it doesn't mean that a skilled fighter, even one without mutant powers, can't still be a force to be reckoned with. Lets put it this way. If Logan were to for some reason lose his mutant powers don't you think he'd still be pretty tough to bring down." Logan smiles at the comment. "I mean he's had at least thirty years of training and combat experience. Then there is the chance of fighting a mutant like Rogue who could strip you of your powers then what are you going to do ? Sit there and become the worlds biggest punching bag ? Do you see the reason for even the simplest self defense training now ?" **

"**Like I care about your stupid reasons for learning to fight without our powers." "Evan how could you even talk to Ryu like that when he's just trying to help you ?" "I need his help like I need a kick in the head auntie o." "Evan I suggest you apologize to both your aunt and to Ryu." **

"**I'm sorry auntie o for yelling at you like that." Looking toward Ryu Evan hesitates to even speak. "Sorry about being a jerk Ryu." "Don't worry about it Evan you were just blowing off steam from me railing on you about the need for hand to hand combat training. Believe it or not when my father was first training me I acted the same way." **

"**Really what did he do about it?" "He would kick my ass from Tokyo to Kyoto and back." "I'm Sorry I asked." Later that day Logan smells someone he never wanted to see again. "Damn it all Sabertooth is heading this way. Ryu get everyone inside and don't come out until I say so." "What the hell is going on Logan ?" **

"**I'll explain later just get inside." Ryu and the others run into the x-mansion and bolt the door. "Well runt I finally found you now it's time to finish this." "Bring it on bub unless you lost your nerve ?" "Who the hell is that guy ?" **

"**Logan's archenemy Sabertooth who just seems to piss Logan off whenever he shows up." "He looks like something from the zoo. What the hell is his problem with Logan ?" "I don't have the foggiest idea Ryu ?" **

**Suddenly Sabertooth throws Logan through the wall. "Well look what we have here potential hostages." "Run quick before he gets one of you."**

**Sabertooth then grabs Ryu and holds him directly in front of him. "So what are you going to do now Logan ? One false move and I snap the kid's neck."**

**Suddenly Ryu kicks Sabertooth right between the eyes. **

"**Your going to pay for that punk." Ryu then punches Sabertooth over and over again with blazing speed. In a span of at least forty seconds Sabertooth is reduced to a bloody mess on the floor. "Why did you interfere with my fight kid ?" **

"**Well excuse me for being used as a human shield Logan. Next time I'll just let him break my neck." "Ryu does have a point Logan. If it was me I would have taken the path of least resistance myself."**

"**It was still my fight Hank Ryu should have run after getting out of Sabertooths grip." "How dare you say that to me Logan ! You wanted me to dishonor myself." **

**"I am a samurai first and an X-man second just remember that the next time one of your jackass rivals decide to use me as a human shield. I might just finish them off next time instead of just knocking them out !" **


	5. Brotherhood Beatdown

**Chapter 5**

**"I fucking can't believe Logan ! It's not like I just let that reject from the zoo grab me and use me as a shield ! Then he has the audacity to tell me the fuck off for kicking that hairballs ass." "Hey Ryu you alright Logan really went off on you." "I'm ok Kitty I'm just glad no one was hurt by that asshole." "You really pounded his ass to a pulp !" **

**"Well what else could I do he would have killed me." "Yeah but talk about a beat down I don't think he'll try to use you as a hostage ever again !" "You never know he didn't look like he had anything in the brains department." **

**Suddenly an alarm sounded and professor x spoke to them with his telepathy. "X-men please come to cerebro immediately." "What's going on professor." "A mutant group called the brotherhood is causing havoc in the streets and the police are unable to stop them." "We're on it professor." "Man this thing flies as fast as I can run." **

**"Well Dragonforce welcome to your first official mission as an X-man. When we land we have to stop the brotherhood without hurting any innocent civilians." "Well here comes the x-geeks right on time." **

**"Dragonforce, wolverine you two take care of the Blob. Beast, Spyke, and Shadowcat take care of Avalanche. Storm, Rogue, and Nightcrawler take out Toad. Jean and I will take care of Quicksilver." **

**"You two think you can stop the Blob." "We'll know soon enough fat shit." Dragonforce punches Blob right between the eyes while wolverine trips him with a sweep kick. Blob falls into a deep hole. **

**"This should hold you for a while." Dragonforce grabs a cement mixer and pours all the quick-drying cement on top of Blob. "Good job kid now lets help the others." "What's the matter shades can't hit the broad side of a barn." Suddenly Quicksilver is sent flying head first into a brick wall that then crumbles on top of him. "No but I sure can speedy." "I Hope you didn't kill him Dragonforce !" "No I only hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious Cyclops. Looks like the others are having some problems." "Well then lets help them out."**

**"It's time to shake things up." "Man what crawled up his ass and died ?" "First you refuse to go with me to the carnival then you dump me for sword boy." "Get a clue would you I said I had it with you."**

**"Spyke are you alright ?" "Yeah Dragonforce if you call feeling like being on a runaway roller coaster alright." "Hold still fur ball." "I think you should stop before you cause a combustible fuel to ignite."**

**"Hey mullet brain ! Eat this." Suddenly a slab of concrete hits Avalanche. "Well that's an original use of h20 and concrete dust." **

**After subduing the rest of the brotherhood for the police the X-men head back to the mansion. "Nice work for a first time Ryu !" "Thanks Kurt." "He's right kid of course it's going to take a while for them to chisel Blob out of that cement you poured on him." **

**"Sorry about that Logan but it seemed like we were getting no were just double teaming him." "Well I don't think we will be seeing Quicksilver for a while after Ryu smashed him though a wall." "Well the way he was dodging your blasts Scott you would have accidentally blown up a building or something." "And then there's Avalanche. He's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." **

**"Man my head hurts ! Well at least boss lady busted us out of the slammer. I'm gonna kill sword boy for that." "It wasn't that bad Lance." "Speak for yourself Todd. You didn't get a slab of concrete in the head !" **

**"Well at least you didn't have to be chiseled out of it Lance !" "Neither of you two got it worse then Pietro. He might be out cold for at least a week." "Somehow you came out of the fight without a scratch." "What are you talking about. The weather witch gave me a cold shower literally. It'll take weeks to get back my manly smell." "So that's why it doesn't smell like ten year old sweat socks in hear." "Man I should have been there to see Pietro get his just desserts." **


	6. Dancing the Night away

**Chapter 6**

"**Wanda that is your brother your talking about ! **

**Are you not the least bit concerned that sword boy could have given him a severe concussion ?"**

"**You act like I care Lance. I could give a damn less what the hell happens to him." "Thank god your not my sister. With family members like you I'd rather be an orphan." "Well your father didn't lock you away in a asylum just because he thought you'd get in the way of his great dream of mutant rule."**

**Meanwhile at the x-mansion Kitty was getting ready for the big dance. **

"**I hope Ryu likes the way I look ?" "Well Kitty considering how chivalrous he is I'd say he'd think you looked perfect anyway you dressed."**

" **You really think so Ororo ?" "Of course samurais are like the Japanese version of the knights of medieval times they always complement a lady on the way they look." "In that case maybe I should go all natural."**

"**I don't think they let you even attempt that at a school dance Kitty ?" **

"**I know that Ororo I was just joking." **

"**Man Logan I've never been so nervous in my entire life." "What's the problem kid never been to a dance before ?" "You got that right Logan." "You've got to be kidding me ?" "No I'm not it's against the samurai code to lie you know that ! I just hope I don't embarrass Kitty at this dance otherwise I'd never be able to live with myself." "Hey Ryu, Kitty it's time to go we don't want to be late." "Well chuck there they go hope they don't have any trouble ?"**

"**Well here we are." "Damn this place is crowded hope we don't get trampled ?" "Don't worry Ryu there is plenty of room on the dance floor." "You know Ryu for someone who has said they've never danced before in there life you do very well." "Well you could thank Logan for telling me to treat it like learning a new martial art. I almost forgot you look great Kitty." "Thank you Ryu that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." "How about after everybody leaves we have a private dance with just the two of us ? I just hope the others don't ruin the fun by looking for us." "Why Ryu it's not like you to ditch your friends just to be alone." **

"**Well in that house we never have any time to ourselves with Kurt just being able to just pop up anytime he wanted or Rogue not minding her own business." "Well when you put it that way sure why not."**

"**Well that was some dance don't you think Scott ?" "Sure was Jean. Hey you didn't happen to see Ryu or Kitty anywhere have you ?" "I sensed they went somewhere to be alone after the dance." "I hope the professor don't mind." **

"**Scott you know the professor does not interfere with our private lives." "Yeah I know that Jean and it's a Friday night so he wouldn't mind."**

**Meanwhile Kitty and Ryu were dancing in the park behind the school. "Well this is the greatest night of my life Ryu thank you." "Your welcome Kitty I just wish this night never ends." "Oh Ryu you say the sweetest things." **


	7. Nightmares past

**Chapter 7**

**"We better get back to the institute Ryu before the Professor or Logan come looking for us." "Are you sure Kitty it is Friday night after all ?" "You know how those two are about curfews." "Your right Kitty."**

**"Oh man I almost forgot tomorrow's parents day at the institute.**

**I don't know how my dad would think of me having a boyfriend even if he's as chivalrous as you." "Well that is just how a father would react about the first time meeting a daughters boyfriend. I just wonder what my mother would think about me having a girlfriend." "Ryu what about your father is he coming here too ? Ryu ?" "No Kitty he's not coming."**

**"Oh what's the problem do your parents fight all the time or**

**something ?" "Ryu ?" "Kitty my father died when I was seven years old." "Oh my I'm so sorry Ryu I didn't know." "It's alright Kitty I didn't tell anybody about it because it was always so painful to talk about." "You could always tell me or the Professor about it. I always talk to somebody about things like that." "Thanks Kitty I'll think about it." "Well lets get back before somebody decides to come looking for us."**

**Just as Ryu and Kitty get through the front door Rogue and Kurt come rushing towards them. "So where have you two been ? Getting your groove on or something ?" "How about you mind your own goddamn business Rogue !" "Come on Kitty I was just kidding." "This is exactly why Kitty and I went to the park instead of coming here after the dance because some people around here namely you and Kurt can't keep your noses out of other peoples business."**

**"Hey kid where are you going ?" "To my room Logan and can you do me a favor ?" "Name it kid." "Can you give Kurt and Rogue a talking to about minding their own excuse my language**

**goddamn fucking business?" "No problem kid and oh yeah don't worry about the curfew the Professor and I thought you all needed some time to have some fun after everything that has happened lately." "Thanks Logan I really appreciate it." "So kid how was your first dance ?"**

**"It was great Logan thanks for helping me get over my nervousness about dancing with Kitty." "Anytime kid I'm always glad to help out. As for you two didn't your folks ever teach you about staying out of other peoples business." "Sorry Logan it will not happen again."**

**"It shouldn't have happened in the first place elf." "You two follow me I'm sure the Professor would want to have some words with the both of you."**

**"The nerve of those two here Kitty and I come home after having a nice time at the dance then at the park and Kurt and Rogue have to ruin it just because they can't keep their damn curiosity in check. Those two are so lucky my code strictly forbids me from beating the shit out of someone who doesn't physically provoke me." "Ryu can I come in ?" "The door's open Ororo." "I don't mean to intrude on your privacy but why were you yelling at the top of your lungs I could here you in my greenhouse ?"**

**"Sorry about that I was just mad about Kurt and Rogue giving Kitty and me the twenty questions treatment when we got home." "Oh I'm sorry Ryu I should have a talk with those two." "You don't need to do that Ororo. Logan is taking care of it and I'm sure the Professor is going to have something to say as well but thanks anyway." "Anytime Ryu so how was the dance ?" "It was great Ororo. Kitty and I really enjoyed ourselves."**

**"That's nice to hear you always seem so serious and uptight it's nice to see you relax and have some fun for a change." "Thanks Ororo I needed to here that see you tomorrow I'm going to bed." "Goodnight Ryu."**

**"Well Rogue, Kurt I think you owe both Kitty and Ryu an apology for your behavior when they got home and your both grounded for two weeks. You are forbidden from using your powers unless training in the danger room or on missions also you have to clean both the blackbird and the X-van after sessions with Logan."**

**Meanwhile as Ryu tries to sleep terrifying images come to him.**

**"No father don't leave me please don't go." Ryu wakes with a horrible scream. "Ryu what's wrong ?" "Oh sorry Professor it was just a recurring nightmare I had." "Do you want to talk about it ?"**

**"I think I should Kitty said that I can always talk to you about anything." "So what's seems to be the problem Ryu ?" "Well when I was seven years old my mother my father and I were walking down the streets of Tokyo when a man with a gun tried to rob us. My father tried to stop him when the creep shot him in the head."**

**"If it wasn't for the police hearing the shots he most likely would have killed both my mother and me as well. I have had the same nightmare every night since then. I thought that as I got older that the nightmare would just go away but I was wrong." "I am so sorry Ryu childhood trauma's can be very painful but don't forget we are all here to help each other with not only learning to control our mutant powers but also with personal issues as well. I think some therapy with Hank might help." "Thanks Professor you're a lifesaver." "It's no problem Ryu.**

**I am always here to help you if you need it never forget that."**


	8. Parents Day

**Chapter 8**

"**Good morning Ryu." "Hello Hank I hope my scream last night didn't wake you up." "No I am a very heavy sleeper. The Professor said you needed to talk to me." "Well I've been having the same nightmare every night." "In my nightmare my father my mother and I were walking in Tokyo when a armed robber cornered us in an alley he wanted all the money my parents had then he shot my father in the head when he was trying to stop him. I was only seven at the time I thought over time I would forget the whole thing but I was only kidding myself." "Oh my stars I am so sorry Ryu no one should ever have to go through that." **

"**I always wondered what my life would be like if we never were in Tokyo that day. I sometimes have that nightmare with my mother getting shot in the place of my father. If anything ever happened to my mother I don't know what I would do ?" "The death of a loved one at any age is hard to take Ryu." "I know hank I'm just afraid of that happening again to anyone I love or care about." **

"**Oh Ryu, Hank I didn't know you two were up ?" "Good morning Kitty I hope my scream didn't wake you up earlier ?" "No I was getting up anyway. What happened anyway you look awful ?" "I had a nightmare about when my father died. The Professor thought I should talk to Hank about it you know just following your advice." "That's good to hear hopefully it helps I can't stand it when you look so upset like that." "Well I can't wait until you meet my parents. I just hope my dad doesn't give you the third degree ?" **

"**I still wonder what my mom would think of you ?" **

"**Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Pride." "It's good to see you too Professor Xavier it's been a long time since we've been here. Where's our daughter anyway ?" "Kitty was helping Ororo in the kitchen." "There you are Kitty." "Mom, dad I was wondering when you would get here." "We wouldn't miss this for the world Kitty." "Darling would you mind if you would go talk to the other parents I have to talk to Kitty alone you know girl talk." "I'll just go see Mr. Wagner I haven't seen him in years." "So Kitty now that your father is busy who's this boy your seeing ?" **

"**His name is Ryu he is a very nice guy. He helped me out when Lance wouldn't take no for an answer." **

"**Wow how chivalrous of him I hope you'll introduce me and your father to him ?" "Sure mom I hope dad doesn't go off on him ?" "You let me handle your father dear." "Oh there he is Ryu over here. Ryu allow me to introduce you to my mother Susan pride. Mom this is Ryu my boyfriend." "Glad to finally meet you Ryu. Kitty has told us so much about you." "Kitty told me about you too I see where she gets her looks from." "Why thank you Ryu. Oh my you don't have to bow to me." **

"**Oh I'm sorry I'm just used to the traditional Japanese way of saying hello." "Oh that's no problem Ryu I'm just not use to being around people of different cultures. Oh John I would like you to meet someone. John this is Ryu Kitty's boyfriend we heard so much about. Ryu this is my husband John." **

"**It's nice to finally meet you I hope you aren't trying anything funny with my daughter." "No way Mr. Pride I wouldn't do anything of the sort it would be dishonorable too do so." "So is it true that you're a samurai ?" "Yes it's true my father trained me." "I was wondering where are your parents I would like to meet them." "Well my mom is over there talking with Mr. Logan." "She seems like a nice lady I'll go introduce myself while you and Ryu talk with his father he has to be here somewhere ?" "Well are you going to introduce me to your old man ?" "My father is not here Mr. pride." "Oh I guess he couldn't get off of work to be here." "Actually my father has been dead since I was seven years old." "Oh I am sorry I brought that up." "It's ok you didn't know." "Well if he was anything like you he must have been a perfect gentleman. It was nice talking to you Ryu." "Hope we can talk again sometime Mr. Pride." **

"**Hello I'm Susan Pride Kitty's mother you must be Ryu's mother." "Yes I am my name is Sakura Son it's nice to meet the mother of the girl who stole my son's heart." "Well hopefully you don't follow the Japanese tradition of arranged marriage." "Oh heavens no I want my son to decide for himself to whom he gets married to or when he gets married." "Well that's good to hear. Your son seems to be the perfect gentleman you and your husband must be proud of him." "I am proud of the way Ryu turned out." "Oh is your husband here I would like for John and I to meet him." "Well that's kind of impossible." "Oh my don't tell me you two got divorced no wonder you don't like to talk about him." "Actually my husband died nine years ago." **

"**Oh my I am so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." **

"**It's alright we get that all the time." "So what do you do for a living ?" "I am a lawyer for the stratus firm." "Wow you must have gone to school for years. How on earth were you able to juggle raising Ryu, working, and going to school ?" "It wasn't easy but I would always say to myself what in this world is." **

"**Oh hi Kitty." "Ryu I was wondering where you were." "Sorry I was just talking to your father." "I hope dad didn't give you the third degree. Where's your mom anyway ?" "Last I saw she was talking to your mom." "Oh Ryu there you are. Ryu aren't going to introduce me to your friend here." "Oh sorry about that this is my girlfriend Kitty Pride. **

**Kitty allow me to introduce you to my mother Sakura Son." **

"**Nice to meet you Mrs. Son." "It's nice to finally meet you too Kitty. Ryu has told me so much about you." "Really what did Ryu tell you about me?" "He said that you're a smart, beautiful, witty, and brave girl." **

"**I don't know how but he somehow has a thing for saying the right thing at the right time." "He gets that from his father. It's too bad he wasn't here to meet you." "I always wondered what his father was like ?" "Well with the exception of looks they both acted like copies of each other. Well it's getting late I have a big case tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Kitty." "It was nice meeting you to Mrs. Son I hope I see you again soon." **


	9. One date to remember

**Chapter 9**

"**Wow Kitty I can't believe your parents didn't flip out when they found out that I am a samurai. You would think that the thought of their daughter going out with someone who knows how to wield a sword would be considered as crazy or dangerous ?" "They also know your courageous, well mannered and chivalrous." "Well I should see if the Professor has any plans for the students before I even think of anything else."**

"**Professor is there any training plans for today ?" "No Ryu there isn't anything scheduled. Why do you ask ?" "I was going to ask Kitty out and I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any training today." "Don't worry Ryu I only have classes scheduled for the younger students today."**

"**Hey Kitty I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something ?" "Sure Ryu I would love to go. What do you think we should see ?" "Well I really don't know but there has got to be something we could watch together." After a short walk Ryu and Kitty arrive At the local theater "Well here we are lets hope we can get good seats. So what should we see?" "Lets see there's Romeo and Juliet or Godzilla takes Tokyo." "Well lets go see Romeo and Juliet." "I am surprised Ryu I thought you being Japanese you would rather see Godzilla ?" "Well if you've seen one Godzilla movie you've seen them all. Besides it isn't a date movie anyway." "Yeah your right about that. Well lets get tickets before we miss the beginning." **

**Meanwhile at the mansion "Where do you think Kitty and Ryu went Rogue ?" "I don't know Kurt but we promised not to butt in on there personal lives." "Yeah your right I remember what happened last time. I thought Ryu was going to kill us for sure."**

"**Well that was a great movie. So what do you want to do next Kitty ?" "I'm not sure Ryu ?" "We could go to the park for a walk if you want ?" "That would be lovely Ryu. Wow the park looks lovely during late spring doesn't it Ryu ?" "It sure does Kitty but it pales in comparison to how lovely you look." "That's so sweet of you Ryu." "Care for another dance Kitty ?" "Sure why not." "Well I guess we better get back it is a school night after all." "Yeah you're right Kitty besides we don't want to get the Professor or Logan mad about missing curfew." "Well look what we have here two x-geeks out without a chaperone." "Just what we need a visit from the loser hood." "Too bad sword boy that it's just you and ghost girl here because were going to pay you to back for what you did to us last time." "Kitty hold my hand and phase were going to ditch these assholes." "Damn it there getting away. Huh where did they go ?" **

"**Well at least were home. I am sorry those jerks had to ruin our date Kitty." "It's ok Ryu I had a great time." "Well lets do it again some time." "Sure Ryu that sounds great however right now I am going to bed good night Ryu." "Good night Kitty." **


	10. Vacation plans

**Chapter 10**

"**Man trig finals really suck." "You said it Ryu I can't believe Mrs. Parker had a seventeen page test." "Well Kitty at least you weren't taking Dr. Banner's test talk about murder. Hopefully you don't get him for a math teacher in your junior year Kitty." "Well look on the bright side Ryu summer vacation starts tomorrow." "I still can't get used to the fact that the schools in this country take off for two whole months." "Don't they have summer vacation in Japan ?" "No Kitty they go to school year round." "No wonder there so far ahead in technology. You have no shortage of bookworms." "So what are your folks doing for summer vacation Kitty ?" "Well Ryu they were talking about going to Japan." "Talk about irony Your folks are thinking about going to Japan for vacation and their daughter is going out with someone from Japan." "You know Ryu now that I think about it. It is kind of ironic. Oh shit I don't think either of my parents can speak Japanese ?" **

"**That can be a problem almost no one in Japan speaks English." "Ryu how long does it take to learn Japanese ?" "If you started at maybe four years old about two to three years give or take. If you started now maybe six to ten years to be able to have a simple conversation." **

"**Oh man we are so screwed. So Ryu what are you and your mom doing for vacation ?" "Well I don't know if we are doing anything. My moms job might be bogged down with cases." "Well if your mom isn't planning anything maybe you could come with us ?" "You sure your folks wouldn't mind ?" "I'll ask them today when we get home." **

"**So mom if we go to Japan for vacation is it ok for Ryu to come along ?" "You would have to see if his mother doesn't already have plans." **

"**Mom I was wondering are we doing anything this summer ?" "Sorry Ryu I'm too bogged down with cases to take any time off. Why do you ask ?" "Well Kitty's parents and her were going to Japan and Kitty was going to ask if I could go with them." "It's ok with me if they want you to go." "Thanks mom."**

"**So Kitty what did your parents say ?" "They said it's ok if your mom would let you go." "Well she said it's ok as long as your parents were alright with me going so I guess it depends if your parents go through with it." "I wonder what we would do over there ?" "Well there is mount Fuji and Kyoto is a nice place to visit. Of course there is always Tokyo." "I would think after what happened to you that Tokyo would be the last place you would want to visit." **

"**Well Hank and the Professor have been helping me a lot lately with coping with my fathers death." "That's good to hear I was thinking you would be messed up from that forever." **

"**So Kitty what did Ryu's mother say ?" "She said it was ok with her if it was ok with you." "Well then I guess were all set with the flight and the hotel. I convinced your father to get you and Ryu your own room so long as there is no funny business." "You don't have to worry about that mom Ryu is too much of a gentleman to pull that stuff." **

"**Well Ryu we are all set. We have a six o'clock pm flight one week from today." "That's great Kitty I guess now we just have to get spending money and our clothes packed." "I wonder Ryu you don't know if there are any other mutants in Japan ?" "The only one I know of Kitty is Sunfire but I doubt we would run into him." **

"**Well I heard you two are heading for Japan in one week. I hope you can speak even the slightest bit of Japanese half pint ?" "Well Logan luckily Ryu is coming with me." "Well kid hopefully you haven't forgotten how to speak Japanese." "[No Logan-san I haven't forgotten it is my first language after all.]" "What did you say Ryu ?" "I was just telling Logan that I haven't forgotten how to speak Japanese. Oh yeah Kitty the one thing you have to remember is in Japanese your name is spoken family name first given name second. For example my name in Japanese is actually pronounced Son Ryu not how you would pronounce it here." **

"**So then my name would be pronounced Pride Kitty not Kitty Pride." "Exactly Kitty it's a little confusing at first but eventually you get used to it." "No wonder why Japanese is the second hardest language to learn."**


	11. Sightseeing

**Chapter 11**

**"So what are you reading Kitty ?" "Oh Professor I didn't know you were in the library? I was just reading how to learn Japanese so just incase Ryu and I get separated when we go to Japan." "That is a good idea Kitty however Japanese is not a language you can learn overnight. The only reason Ryu can speak perfect Japanese is because he has spoken it since he learned how to talk. To learn Japanese from scratch can take many years." "Well I just thought that I should at least give it a try.**

**I mean it's no more difficult then learning how to control our powers right ?" "Well at least that is a positive way of looking at it."**

**"Hey Ryu do you have a minute ?" "Sure Evan what's on your mind ?"**

**"I was wondering if you could help me out with a little test with my spikes ?" "Well lets see what you can do ?" Suddenly Evan grows a twelve foot long spike. "I was trying to use my spikes as weapons for hand to hand combat you know like how use a sword." "Well I must say**

**I am impressed Evan you grew a spike as long as a katana. Well lets see how you use it." Evan starts to swing his sword when suddenly he hears a crack and falls down in pain. "Ouch my leg it hurts." "Evan are you alright ?" "I don't know what I did Ryu but my leg is killing me."**

**"Don't move I'll get the Professor and Hank."**

**"Oh hello Ryu come for a surprise session ?" "Hank hurry Evan is hurt. He was trying to show me that he found a way to use his spikes as hand held weapons and then he just fell to his back saying that his leg was killing him." "Evan Ryu and I are going to bring you to the infirmary." "Thanks Mr. Mc Coy god it's killing me."**

**"Is Evan alright Hank ?" "He'll be fine Ororo he just overused his power and broke his knee from the lack of calcium." "I didn't know Evan's power uses up the calcium in his body ?" "What's the matter Ryu doesn't your power come at a cost when used ?" "None that I am aware of Evan. However that was still impressive the way you created a katana-like spike. Too bad about it hurting you in the process but it's still impressive."**

**"Not bad porcupine however try something a little easier next time like a dagger." "Thanks Logan I'll have to remember that." "Well for now you need to rest so your body has time to heal Evan. I suggest you refrain from using your powers for a while."**

**"Just my dumb luck I finally find a way to use my spikes other then shooting them like shards of glass and it takes me out of action." "Evan I know this is usually what the Professor would say but our mutant powers are like using a muscle. If you overstress them it hurts you until it heals back up." "I think you've been hanging around the Professor too much Ryu your starting to talk like him." "Very funny Evan only you could make joke about someone trying to help you." "Well like they say laughter is the best medicine." "Now you're sounding like your hanging around Hank too much."**

**"Well Ryu it's time to go we got a plane to catch." "Sorry Kitty just seeing if Evan was alright." "What happened to him Ryu ?" "He made a katana-like spike and used up a lot of his calcium."**

**"I hope he's alright ?" "The Professor and Hank said he'll be fine after a week or two."**

**After a long flight Kitty, Ryu and Kitty's family land in Japan. "I forgot how long a flight from the United States to Japan is." "Not used to jet lag Ryu ?" "Not really Mr. Pride it has been a long time since I've been on a jet." "Well lets get a rental car." "I'll get it Mr. pride." "Why thank you Ryu."**

**"[We would like to rent a car please.]" "[What kind of car do you think you need sir?]" "What do you think would be the best car to get Mr. Pride ?" "Well I would have to say a mini-van would be the best choice." "[we would like a mini-van please.]" "[Here you go sir we just need you to sign here and your off.]" "[Do we have to sign in Japanese ?]" "[No sir you can sign in English if you wish. We've have many tourists who are from the United States and they all sign in English.]" "Just sign right here Mr. Pride and were done." "[Come this way and we will get your vehicle.]"**

**"Thank god you asked Ryu to come with us Kitty he was a lifesaver at that rental counter." "It was no problem Mr. Pride I'll do anything to help out." "Well lets get settled and then go out for dinner."**

**"Hey Ryu I just thought of something." "What is it Kitty ?" "What dose Japanese food taste like ?" "Well it all depends on what you get Kitty." "The only Japanese food I've ever had was sushi. What's your favorite Ryu ?" "Well Kitty it will take me too long to name all of them but I would say sushi and teriyaki. I don't think I should say what kind of teriyaki however because you might lose your appetite."**

**"Well here we are hope this place has good food ?" "Anyplace in Japan has good food as far as I am concerned Mr. Pride." "[What would you like to order sir ?]" "Well John just tell Ryu and he'll tell the waiter."**

**"I will have the shrimp teriyaki Ryu", "and I'll have some sushi Ryu." "What will you have Mrs. Pride ?" "I'll have the same thing John is having Ryu." "[We would like to have one order of sushi, two orders of shrimp teriyaki, and one order of eel teriyaki.]" "[we will have your food ready in 10 minutes until then here is some tea to drink.]" "[Thank you sir.]"**

**"I wonder what you ordered for yourself Ryu ?" "Just something my mother always makes." "I wonder what kind of tea this is Ryu ?" "Well it has been a while since I've last had green tea I almost forgot what it taste like." "Why do they call it green tea Ryu ?" "It has to do with the type of tea leaves they use Kitty. What your used to in America is a mix of black and green tea leaves. All you have to do is take out the black leaves and you get green tea. Well here comes our food." "[Here is your sushi miss.]" "Why thank you sir." "[Here is you two orders of shrimp teriyaki.]" "Thank you sir." "[And here is your eel teriyaki sir.]" "[Thank you sir.]" "[Enjoy your meal.]"**

**"This has got to be the best shrimp teriyaki I have ever had." "This sure beats the sushi back home." "This is almost as good as moms teriyaki." "Well your mother and I are going to the back to the hotel it was quite a flight. Oh by the way Ryu what was that you were eating ?" "Oh it was just my favorite eel teriyaki." "That was eel you were eating gross." "Hey don't knock it until you try it. It took me almost a month to get used to those hamburgers Kurt eats.**

**"I can't believe you Americans can eat all that grease without throwing up." "You do have a point there Ryu. Well Ryu and I are going to do some sightseeing."**

**"Wow I forgot how crowded Tokyo is." "Wow Ryu look at that huge tower." "That is the infamous Tokyo tower Kitty." "Why did you say that Ryu ?" "Well Kitty people have jumped off it more times then I can count." "Why the hell would anybody want to do that for Ryu ?" "Well Kitty when some people don't see any other way to solve their problems they use suicide as a way to solve them." "Well at least you never tried that Ryu." "Who said I never tried to kill myself Kitty ? One week after my father was killed my mom had to stop me from thrusting the family sword thru my chest." "Oh my Ryu I knew your fathers death upset you badly but not that bad." "Well can you blame a seven year old child who didn't know better." "Well when you say it that way I guess I might have done the same thing." "Kitty, Ryu what do you too think about going to Kyoto for a while ?" "That sounds nice dad lets go ?" "Wow look at this place Ryu I never thought that Kyoto was this beautiful." "I know Kitty some of the best times of my life were in this city." "My mother and father first met in Kyoto and also I first met my grandfather here as well."**

**"You know Ryu you never talked about your grandfather before what was he like ?" "Well I don't remember much about him he passed away when I was four but I know he was one of the kindest, honorable, and bravest people I have ever known. He once stopped a mugger from hurting an old lady by kicking him in the head hard enough to knock him out for a month." "Wow Ryu look at that." "Well Kitty that is one of the many temples in Kyoto." "I wish we didn't have to go back home in nine days this place is awesome."**


	12. Returns and Field trips

**Chapter 12**

**"Wow Ryu look at that sunrise it's beautiful." "Well they don't call it the land of the rising sun for nothing Kitty."**

**"I wonder what we can do today ?"**

**"Have you ever seen Mt. Fuji Kitty ?" "Only in science class. "Want to see it in person ?" "That would be nice Ryu."**

**"Wow it's huge does it erupt ?" "Once in a while. It's not like the Hawaiian volcanoes but it does do some damage when it does." "It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow Japan is a wonderful place." "It sure is Kitty however it pales in comparison to how wonderful you are."**

**"Oh Ryu you sure know how too make a girl happy." "What can I say it's a gift from my father." "I've always wondered Ryu what would your father think of me ?" "Well I would say he would have found you to be a kind, loving, honorable person. He also was more traditional then mom however. He'd probably try to get me married off via an honor pact to someone. Luckily mom wouldn't try that with me."**

**"Yeah my mom was worried she would try to do that with me and you." "Like your parents would let her." "Your right about that Ryu."**

**After the long flight Kitty and Ryu return to the mansion. "Well welcome back you two. You need some help with those bags ?" "Thanks Hank that was some trip." "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding your way around Japan Kitty ?" "It was no trouble Hank not with Ryu there without him we would've been up a creek without even the boat." "That's good to hear."**

**"Oh hello Logan." "I Didn't know you to were back ? So how was Japan half-pint ?" "It was great Logan we went to Mt. Fuji and Kyoto and even Tokyo." "I'm shocked kid after what happened to you I would have thought that Tokyo would be the last place you would want to go." "Well it wasn't easy Logan but I had to confront that fear at some point."**

**"The only thing I couldn't take Logan is what Ryu at for dinner the first night. I mean how on earth could someone eat eel without throwing up is beyond me." "What can I say it's an acquired taste."**

**"Welcome back you two I hope you enjoyed Japan." "We sure did professor it was a blast." "Well I'm glad you liked it Kitty. I was wondering if you two would join everybody on a survival trip to the mountains." "Sure why not professor it should be fun." "Only you would find survival trips fun Ryu."**


	13. Mountain survival

**Chapter 13**

"**Welcome to survival camp maggots for the next three weeks your asses are mine. Your first test is to get to the top of the mountain and plant a flag on the top then take a picture of your team with the flag. Your teammates can get up the mountain any way they want so long as you all make it to the top."**

"**Well which way do we go ?" "I don't know about you guys but I'm going up the hard way." "What do you mean by that Ryu ?"**

"**What I mean Scott is that I am not going up the trails but up the mountain itself." "Are you insane Ryu ? We don't have climbing gear." **

"**I don't need any Scott I've been climbing mountains and cliffs since I began training to become a samurai." "Well look what we have here the **

**x-geeks in boot camp." "Why the hell are you assholes here ? The whipping we gave you last time wasn't enough ?" "For your information sword boy we're here because the boss lady is making us come and besides you just got lucky last time anyway."**

"**Come on Ryu we don't have time for this." "Your right Kurt there not even worth it anyway. Well this is where I leave you Kurt unless you want to go the hard way too." "Hell no Ryu I'm not insane like some people around here I know." "I hope for your sake that you were talking about mullet brain and his merry men over there ?"**

**As Ryu starts his long climb up the mountain the other x-men come to several trails to chose from. "Well which way do we go ?" "Kitty and I decided to go left." "I guess I'll go with you two Jean." "Kurt, Rogue and I decided to go right." "Well I guess we'll meet you at the top then Evan." **

"**I still think Ryu has a few screws loose." "Don't worry about him Kurt he's probably done this sort of thing his whole life." "I guess your right Evan but I still think he's a few cards short of a full deck." **


	14. A Juggernaut of a problem

**Chapter 14**

**"Shit I might have underestimated the steepness of this mountain. Well I can't turn back now I'm already halfway there and climbing down is just as long as going up." "Jean I'm a little worried about Ryu." "What's the problem Kitty ?" "I just don't think climbing up this mountain without gear is a good idea he could fall off." "Kitty I wouldn't worry about him. He is a trained samurai after all and he's probably climbed mountains like this when he was training." "I sure hope your right Jean but I am still worried."**

**Meanwhile at an undisclosed location. "Oh no a power surge I don't think the seal is going to hold." "Not to worry we just took care of it. I'm just glad he didn't wake up." After the technicians leave Mystique releases the Juggernaut from his stasis. "I released you Cain so you could help me get into Cerebro. While you keep Xavier and the X-men busy I'll get into Cerebro." **

**"Chuck you better get into the danger room and stay there this way your brother will have a harder time getting to you." "All right Cain lets get it on." Meanwhile Xavier sends out a telepathic message to the X-men. "X-men return to the mansion at once." "Scott that was the professor he needs our help." "Lets get the others." After picking up the other X-men they find Ryu three-fourths of the way up the mountainside. **

**"What the hell is the problem Cyclops ?" "The Juggernaut is attacking the school." "Well lets get there and kick his ass." "Finally I have all the info I need from Cerebro now to get out of here." Mystique steps outside just in time for the Juggernaut to run into the mansion knocking her over and destroying the disc. "No ! I was so close." "Well runt you think your able to take me down ?" "Only one way to find out bub." Wolverine charges the Juggernaut trying to keep him at bay when the X-jet shows up with the rest of the X-men.**

**"We need to get him away from the school." "Need some help shades ? There is no way you can beat him alone." "We need to get his helmet off Xavier can do the rest." "Why are you even helping us Mystique ?" "Lets just say I hate being betrayed." "What's the plan Cyclops ?" **

**"Dragonforce you and Wolverine keep him busy when the rest of us get his helmet off." "No problem Cyclops." While Dragonforce and Wolverine trade blows with the Juggernaut the X-men and the Brotherhood start to snap each lock on the Juggernaut's helmet. Toad then uses his tongue to rip the helmet off. Xavier then uses his powers to knock the Juggernaut out. **


	15. A Sword of Death vs A Sword of Justice

**Chapter 15**

**Ryu and Kitty were walking down the block when a stranger dressed like a ninja attacked them. "What the hell is your problem ?" "I've finally found you. Your mother and you are the only witnesses to what I did once I am done with you I'll take care of her." "Over my dead body you will and how the hell do you know me ?" "I remember seeing a little boy and his mother after I shot his pain in the ass father in the head." **

"**You murdering slime your mine." Suddenly the man slashes Ryu in the ribs with a sword. Kitty then phases Ryu and herself to safety. She was trying to carry Ryu to the mansion when she bumped into Kurt. **

"**Kurt can you teleport Ryu to the mansion he's bleeding badly." Kurt just nods and ports both Ryu and himself to the mansion. "Professor, Logan come quick Ryu need help !" "Oh my lord Logan get him to the infirmary quick." **

**Hank and Logan patch up the cuts and tape Ryu's ribs. "Whoever did this to the kid is going to pay big time when I get my claws on him !" "Right now Logan lets worry about helping Ryu with his injuries before running blindly after his attacker."**

**Logan stomps his way out of the infirmary and almost bumps into Kitty. "Slow down half-pint where are you going in a hurry ?" "Logan I have to see Ryu I got to know he'll be alright I can't lose him." "Calm down kid He'll be fine the cuts were deep but not fatal. He'll be out of action for a while however besides he's one of the toughest people I know he just needs to rest for a couple of days."**

"**I sure hope your right Logan." "So tell me what happened half-pint." "Well we were walking down the block after school when some guy in a ninja suit attacked us. He cut Ryu with a sword then I phased both of us to safety then ran into Kurt." "I know this isn't your style half-pint but get in the jeep where going ninja hunting !"**

"**Scott assemble the team I'm afraid Kitty and Logan went after the person who attacked Ryu." "That's him Logan." "Well let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget ! Hey bub lets see how you deal with us."**

"**I don't have time to deal with you people I have a certain samurai to take care of." Suddenly the ninja leaps out of the way of a strong blast of energy. "What is this freak night at the Apollo ?" Meanwhile at the mansion Ryu wakes up in the infirmary. **

"**Man that hurts." "Ryu your awake." "Yeah thanks Hank. Where are the others ?" "They went after that ninja that attacked you." **

"**Oh no they have no idea what they are up against I've got to help them." "I can't let you leave the school Ryu especially if you intend to go after that man. Your hurt badly if you go after him you would most likely get killed." **

"**So be it Professor I'd rather die then see my friends slaughtered at the hands of that creep. Besides this is my fight that bastard murdered my father and I am going to see that he pays for what he did." "I know how you feel Ryu but in your weakened state your powers would hurt you more than you realize." "Please Ryu go to your room and get some rest the others will find that ninja and turn him in to the authorities."**

**Hank helps Ryu to his room then shuts the door. As soon as Ryu hears Him walk downstairs he goes to the closet and gets out his sword. "Father by your blade I'll make him pay for what he did." Ryu then jumps out the window and over the courtyard fence. **

**Meanwhile the X-men are having trouble fighting the ninja. "Oh what seems to be the problem I always heard you mutants were suppose to be superior to us normal humans." Suddenly Ryu kicks the ninja in the face. "If you think I am going to let you kill my friends you got another thing coming." "Well if it isn't the little punk samurai. Come to have me finish the job on you ?" "That's were your wrong ninja I am here to make you pay for what you did to my father and for attacking my friends."**

**The ninja then draws his sword. "This time I'm going to make sure your dead." Ryu then draws his sword. "Where the hell the Ryu get that sword from ?" "Well he had it hidden in our closet Scott." **

"**You knew he had that and didn't tell us. Kurt you know swords are dangerous to have around." "Well tell Ryu that besides it's his fathers sword anyway."**

**Ryu and the ninja start to fight and the X-men can only look on as their friend and teammate clashes blades with the ninja. "We have to stop them come on." "Summers-san stay out of this. This is my fight and mine alone." **

"**Listen to the kid Scott he knows what he's doing." "But Logan Ryu's not in any shape to be doing this he's going to get killed." "Would you rather we interfered and risk Ryu hating all of us for it ?" "What the hell do you mean by that Logan ?" **

"**Scott Ryu lives his life by a strict samurai code of honor to interfere with his fight is to forsake his honor for our own means. Do you think for a second that he would forgive us for that ?" "But that's crazy Ryu wouldn't hate us for helping him." "Yes he would Scott he'd think of it as an insult to help him with this guy."**

**Suddenly Ryu snaps the ninjas sword in two. "You win kid just go ahead and kill me already." Ryu gets ready to strike him down but then stops his swing just inches from his neck. "What's wrong kid don't have the guts to finish me off." "No I am not going to soil my blade with your dishonorable blood I have something much worse in mind for you." **

**Ryu sheaths his sword then grabs the ninjas hands and squeezes them with all his might. The ninja screams in agony as Ryu uses his amplified strength to crush all the bones in his hands to dust. "There now you can never use a sword or fire a gun ever again a fate worse then death." **

**Ryu then turns his back on the ninja and walks to his friends. "Ryu I'm surprised you didn't kill him after what he did to your father ?" "I'm not going to sink down to his level Kitty X-men don't kill remember." **

**Ryu then grabs his side in pain. "Oh no Ryu are you alright ?" **

"**I'm fine Kitty I just need to rest for a while that's all." **

"**Well kid lets get you home." "Thanks Logan."**


	16. Healing and sweet talk

**Chapter 16**

**Ryu lies in the infirmary in pain while Hank and Ororo repair the stitches that ripped during the battle with the ninja. "You are so lucky you didn't aggravate your injuries Ryu. What were you thinking fighting that ninja in your condition ?" ****"Well excuse me for saving my friends from getting killed by that creep." "Leave him alone Ororo the kid did what he felt had to be done." "Logan ! Don't encourage him in this reckless behavior." "You don't have to like what I did Ororo however put yourself in my position. If your father was killed in front of your eyes and you found his killer after all these years what would you do ?" "I would have him arrested of course." "Yeah like the police would believe you." "Why would they not Ryu ?" "Two reasons. One the chances that someone would believe that a child saw someone was killed are a million to one. Two would you believe anyone who waited nine years after the fact to report the crime ?" "Well when you put it that way I see your point."**

**"I have to tell you kid I am impressed with your skill with a katana." "Well I didn't train on how to use one for twelve years for nothing Logan." "Maybe you should train the elf and the porcupine on how to use one ?" "I don't think the Professor or Ororo would allow me to train them even if I was in perfect health let alone injured ? Besides I don't even know what he thinks about me even having that sword here in the first place." "I don't like the fact that you have a sword here Ryu however Logan told me about the story behind your sword and I would never ask someone to throw out a family heirloom even if that heirloom is a weapon." "Thanks Professor I don't think I could get rid of it even if I wanted to." "I was wondering why you didn't want us to take him to the police ?" "Well Professor the police couldn't hold him if they tried anyway. Ninjas are masters at escaping prisons." "Thank you for saving the others Ryu." "You don't have to thank me Professor they would have done the same for me if I ended up in a situation I couldn't handle by myself. That is what teammates do for one another." "Maybe I should relinquish leadership of the X-men to you Ryu." "No thanks Scott helping the team is one thing leading them is another."**

**"I sure hope Ryu gets better soon." "Kitty stop kicking yourself like it's your fault that Ryu got hurt. You couldn't stop that guy he was too good of a fighter for you to stop. In fact I think the only ones who could have stopped him were Logan or Ryu himself." "****I still could have done something Rogue. Ryu shouldn't have had to try and stop him from hurting me I could have just phased through him and grabbed that sword before he even had a chance to hurt Ryu." **

**Suddenly there is a pounding on the mansion gates. "Mrs. Son what brings you here?" "I had a feeling that something bad happened to my child. Please Xavier-san I need to see him he's all I have left." "Calm down Mrs. Son Ryu is fine he is resting in the infirmary you can see him if you wish." Xavier leads Sakura Son to the infirmary where she can hardly contain herself as she grabs Ryu like he was going to fade away. "Mom can you please let me go my ribs are killing me." "[Sorry Ryu I'm just happy to see your alright. I thought I lost you too.]" "You don't have to speak Japanese mom your not going to embarrass me by worrying about me in front of my friends." "I still can't believe that man followed us all the way from Japan. How did he find us ?" "That's not important now mom I made sure he can't hurt us or anyone ever again." "How is that Ryu ?….. No Ryu you didn't. Please tell me you didn't kill him." "No mom I didn't kill him but he's going to wish I did after I crushed all the bones in his hands to dust." "So you made it so he could never practice the martial arts ever again." Kitty then runs into the infirmary crying. "What's the problem Kitty ?" "Ryu I thought that creep was going to kill you. I should have stopped him. Can you ever forgive me ?" "You don't have to apologize to me Kitty it's not like you had any chance to phase both of us anyway that creep was too fast plus he got the drop on us. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you or the others besides I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you." "You can be a hopeless romantic sometimes Ryu." "I know but I know you wouldn't have me any other way." **

**"Your right about that Ryu." "I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone." "Mom now you are embarrassing me !" "Sorry Ryu I should be going home now. Get better soon Ryu. Kitty please take care of him." "I will Mrs. Son you know I will nothing is going to tear me from his side." "And you call me a hopeless romantic."**


	17. New mutants and new problems

**Chapter 17**

"**So Xavier's newest X-man is also an accomplished samurai warrior.**

**Interesting I think I should keep a closer eye on that one. Perhaps I can persuade him to my side or kill him if he refuses either way Ryu Son will have to face the master of magnetism."**

**Meanwhile at the school for gifted youngsters Ryu is meditating in the courtyard. "It has been three weeks since I faced off against that murderous, dishonorable slime and even I am impressed at how well I handled that creep even though I haven't practiced with my katana since I came to this school." Ryu thought to himself.**

"**Well there's the kid." "I wonder why Ryu is just sitting there with his eyes closed ?" "It's called meditation elf. Martial arts is more then just learning to fight. The kid's just getting himself ready mentally for battle just as his training gets him ready physically." "Do you think it will be alright for him to be training the new kids ? He could really hurt them."**

"**Well the Professor wants him to teach them in the martial arts because he believes my methods are too extreme for them." **

"**So where's this major league instructor that were suppose to have ?"**

"**He's right there Drake and if I were you I'd show him some respect otherwise he's going to clean your clock." **

"**Well I see that I have a good for nothing loudmouth dishonorable punk as a student. I guess I have to teach you respect the hard way !"**

**Suddenly Ryu kicks bobby right in the head. **

"**What the hell was that for ?" "That punk is for your disrespectful mouth just now." "How did you know what I said you were sleeping when I said that ?. Do your powers allow you to read minds like the professor ?" "No you dumb ass I could hear you a mile away. If your going to badmouth someone make sure they can't hear you." **

"**Whoa talk about fast I didn't even see him hit bobby." "Well that is because I was using my powers when I attacked him. I have the ability to increase my strength and speed tenfold in an instant." "Meaning you could be like any normal martial artist one second and then superhumanly strong and fast the next." "You got it."**

"**Oh boy Tabitha we're in trouble there is no way my fire or your time bombs are going to be enough to stop him." "Maybe I can surround him with my duplicates while you two attack him ?" "Good plan Jamie lets go for it." While Multiple surrounds Ryu Both Boom Boom and Magma attack him at one time. "Yeah we got him so much for the all mighty new instructor." "Nice move too bad it didn't work." The teens are shocked as Ryu is standing behind them. "Man that's fast !" "Also you all failed the test." "WHAT you were testing us on the first day ! That's not fair."**

"**Life is never fair Tabitha-san. Anyone could have taken you down easily. You all rely on your powers too much Without taking into account what the opponent is capable of. It's not my powers that are beating you there not to hard to get around it's my skills that your having a hard time with." "What do you mean by that ?" "He means frostbite that in hand to hand combat a skilled fighter can still give you trouble mutant powers or not." "If you don't believe me you could ask Mr. Logan there about a certain non-mutant ninja that was giving them trouble**

**Three weeks ago ?" "Yeah and Ryu beat the creep in a swordfight after the guy was whipping us all over the street." "I wonder why the Scottish girl did not join in the fight with the others ?" "Well that's because I have studied some martial arts and can somewhat tell if an opponent is out of my league. There was no way I could fight him no matter what I tried." "Don't sell yourself short Rahne-san just because you can tell how good an opponent is does not mean you can't beat them." **

"**Man I can't believe we got our asses handed to us so easily." "What can be said Jamie we were no match for him." "Why the hell didn't you help us Rahne ?" "Well unlike you Tabitha I took martial arts classes and could tell how that fight was going to turn out." "You could have warned us you know ?" "Why you wouldn't have learned anything if I did."**

"**You really handed them their asses on a silver plate kid." "Well Logan I did say I wasn't going to take it easy on them." "Yeah there going to start thinking that your just like me." "Actually I want them to think I'm worse then you Logan." "Are you serious ?" "Yes I am Logan I want these kids to realize that their powers mean nothing against a skilled opponent and if I am to do that I will have to become the hardest teacher they ever have." **

"**Damn thank god I am not a student the look you had on your face just now tells me that was just a warm up to the real training." "That is exactly what that was Logan. Just a little taste of what these kids are really in for." **

"**Professor did Ryu have to be so hard on the new students on the first day ?" "Ryu did tell me that he was going to teach them how to fight without their powers no matter what it took to do so." **

"**Professor I think perhaps Ryu went to far with them they are going to hate him as much as they hate Logan." "Well Ororo that is the idea I want these kids to learn how to defend themselves no matter how beaten up they get in the process." "Ryu why are you pushing them that far they are only children for goodness sakes." "It is how I learned how to defend myself Ororo. My father always said pain is a necessary evil of the martial arts. If you want me to train these kids in the martial arts you'll have to expect them to have to go through a lot of pain."**

**Elsewhere at in an alley not to far from the school Magneto makes his first move. "Colossus I want you to fight the newest X-man and see what he is truly capable of." "As you wish Magneto."**

"**Well hopefully these kids will learn to fight soon because I am losing my patience with them especially with Bobby drake. He better get his head out of his ass and wise up to the fact that his powers are almost useless."**

**Suddenly Ryu dodges a car thrown at him. "Who the hell threw that ?"**

"**That would be me comrade." "I don't know who you are but nobody attacks me and thinks they can get away with it." Ryu jump kicks Colossus in the skull. "Damn this guy has a head as hard as Logan. That really hurt but I can't let him anywhere near the school who knows what this guy is thinking of doing to it." "Lets see how you like it buster." Ryu then launches a light post at Colossus skull. "Enough I think that will do for a proper test." "Who the fuck are you ?" "I am called Magneto and I came to offer you a place at my side as one of my elite group of warriors known as the acolytes." "Do you take me for a fool ? I know exactly what you are Magneto and I would never join a dishonorable bastard like you." "Don't be so hasty Ryu you and I have lived similar lives my parents were murdered by Nazis during world war two just as your father was murdered by a pathetic coward of a ninja." **

"**I really don't care about the similarities between my life and yours Magneto. The difference between us is I lived my life trying to live up to my fathers example of honor and self-sacrifice while you only live your life for your own selfish dream of ruling the world. Sayonara Magneto may we never meet again." "You will pay for spurning my offer child."**

**Magneto then leaves for his orbiting base while Ryu looks on making a promise to himself. "As long as there is life in my body I will stop you Magneto I swear it on my honor as a samurai." **


	18. New mutants vs Brotherhood

**Chapter 18**

"**Kid are you alright ?" "I am fine Logan I just had a run in with a metal skin powerhouse and his magnet brained boss." "WHAT you fought Colossus and Magneto alone are you out of your mind ?" "Well excuse me for somebody throwing a car at me and having to defend myself."**

"**What the hell did Magneto want with you anyway ?" "He wanted to test my powers and to offer me a place with his group of brainless lackeys. Like I would join a bunch of dishonorable slime like them." "Good to hear you're on the side of the angels kid by the way the professor wanted to talk to you about the new kids."**

"**You wanted to see me Professor ?" "Yes Ryu I know you've been training the new students and I need them as a back up fighting force incase the X-men are in too far over their heads in trouble." "I have been training them like you wanted me to professor that doesn't seem like news to me. Logan made it seem like there was something big you wanted to tell me." **

"**Well Ryu funny you should say that because I need a leader for this new team. Someone I can trust to help them become a better team and you're the only one who seems to have no trouble keeping them in line." **

"**No offence Professor but what are you getting at I am not the type for dramatics." "I would like you to lead this new team." "Whoa hold the phone there Professor I am no leader sure I am one of the best martial artist in the world and I have no problem teaching these kids self defense but I am in no way a leader of any type."**

"**Please Ryu I can't have Scott leading both teams." "Alright I'll do it on one condition that Kitty is my second in command." "That sounds reasonable Ryu. You can inform Kitty about her new post."**

**Meanwhile elsewhere in the mansion "What do you think the Professor wanted to talk to Ryu about Kitty ?" "I don't know Rogue I hope he's not getting kicked out for roughing up the new kids ?" "Actually he wanted me to lead them." "Ryu what did you say ?" "The Professor made me the leader of the New mutants as he called them." "Wow congratulations Ryu I hope you accepted ?" "I did only if you were allowed to be my second in command." "Ryu I don't know what to say other than thank you I won't let you down."**

"**Thanks Kitty I know you won't besides I need someone to kick me down to earth if I start to become a stiff like Scott. Sometimes I think those glasses of his mess up his brain." "You know if Scott hears you say that your going to be in for a world of hurt." "I'd like to see him try."**

"**Everyone I like to see you in the library at once." "On our way Professor." "What's the situation Charles." "Magneto and his Acolytes are attacking innocent civilians." "He must be wanting to lure us out." **

"**Then lets give him what he wants." "I don't like this Charles it smells like a trap." "Be that as it may Logan we can't allow innocent civilians to be harmed."**

**Elsewhere the Brotherhood plans it's attack. "Remember once Magneto lures the X-men away we'll sneak into the mansion and steal cerebro."**

"**Got it Mystique." "Man why did they all go off to fight that guy but refused to take us ?" "Well the answer to that question is obvious Bobby we're not ready to take on old bucket head and his merry men."**

"**That Tabitha and the fact this might be a trap to lure the X-men away while someone attacks the school and steels cerebro." Suddenly the alarms start to go off. "What the hell is that alarm about ?" "We're under attack." "Who the hell would attack us at a time like this?" "Mystique and the Brotherhood ! So it was a trap." "Maybe we should contact the X-men and tell them to hurry back ?" "Right now we are the only ones who can do anything about it Rahne. We better tell Ryu he's the one in charge here while the others are away." "Ryu we have a big problem the Brotherhood are attacking !" "Well then I hope you guys are ready because this is the real thing." "This is too easy without the X-geeks here." "Think again mullet brain." "What do we have here sword boy, ghost girl and a bunch of punks." "Iceman, Magma take down Quicksilver. Sunspot, Wolvesbane, Multiple you three take down Toad, Jubilee you and Boom Boom get Avalanche, Shadowcat and I will take down Blob. Now lets move." "Good while they're distracted I can get what I want." "Think again witch." Dragonforce throws Blob into Mystique and knocks her out." "Damnit just my luck I finally get two girls to even look at me and there throwing bombs and fireworks in my face." "Damn even going at top speed these two are going to deep freeze and barbeque me !" "Shit that was too close wolf girl almost made me dinner with me as the main course. Crap I'm surrounded !" "I suggest you just give up slime ball." "Lets get out of here." "Right behind you Lance." "Looks like they couldn't hack it." "Don't get too cocky Iceman they'll be back they're are too stubborn for their own good."**

**The X-men return after stopping the Acolytes attack. "Great goddess what happened here ?" "Nothing really Ororo just that the Brotherhood decided to attack the school while you guys were busy with bucket heads goon squad." "I hope the others are alright ?" "There just fine Ororo they did well in their first real battle. You should have seen the looks on the faces of Mullet brain and his merry men when our team cleaned their clocks." "I should have been here too see your team in action kid."**

"**You would be proud of them Logan I know I am. Besides I am sure the security cameras got a good look at all the action." **

**Elsewhere at the Brotherhood boarding house. "I can't believe we lost to a bunch of punks." "Well you better believe it Lance I am going to have nightmares after wolf-girl tried to eat me." "I think I am going to catch a cold after frosty and the flame babe got done with me." " I had two killer babes show me a new way to celebrate the Fourth of July by using me as target practice." "Well at least Mystique isn't going to kill you after sword boy and ghost girl launched me into her." "Oh ! What the hell hit me." "That would be Freddy after sword boy launch him into you like a rocket." "Well that battle just proved that you boys need more training. We'll worry about that later right now I have a killer headache."**

"**Whoa your kids really showed them. I don't think Mystique is going to let you and Kitty get away with mowing her down like that kid." **

"**I don't expect her too. I fully expect her to try something after that whipping. Oh yeah don't call my team kids ever again Logan or you'll have me to deal with." **

"**I have to remember to watch my mouth around you kid. If your code didn't forbid lying I would have thought that was a joke." **


	19. Training tensions

**Chapter 19**

"**It would seem that the New mutants showed the Brotherhood the proverbial door." "They definitely did that Hank and I am a little jealous at Ryu. His leadership skills seem to make mine seem like a joke." "Don't sell yourself short Scott. I am still new at this leader thing you on the other hand have been going at it for years." "Ryu is right Scott you have the experience that he is just starting to develop." "It still seems embarrassing that he fit into the leadership roll so naturally Hank."**

"**Well at least tomorrow is Saturday I hope my team doesn't mind some training. We need to keep sharp just incase we have to jump in the fire for you guys." "Considering what one of your team members mutant power is that comment was defiantly appropriate." "Well I don't think Amara would think that one was appropriate at all." "Oh yeah I almost forgot." Scott hits Ryu upside the head. **

"**What the hell was that for Scott." "That was for your little comment about my shades. Didn't think that I would hear that on the security tape did you Ryu ?" "Well I guess I should have seen that one coming sooner or later." "Don't worry about him Ryu. Scott was just joking with you." "If that was a joke I'd hate to see what he would do if I really piss him off." **

"**Man thank god it's Saturday no school until Monday." "I wouldn't celebrate too soon Roberto. Ryu might have us scheduled for training today." "Come on Rahne after that battle yesterday I don't think even Ryu has it in him to train today ?" "You should never question the stamina of a samurai Roberto-san." "Ryu I didn't think you were up ?" "I've been up since sunrise so has Kitty and you guys better eat breakfast and be ready to train in the danger room in one hour." **

"**Damn and here I thought today was going to be easy." **

"**I didn't think the kid had any training scheduled ? He defiantly fit into the leader roll like a glove." "Well hello Logan, Hank didn't know you guys were up want to join in the fun ?" The New Mutants cringe in fear. **

"**No thanks kid we'll just watch the action from the observation tower." **

"**My god Ryu you freaked the others wide awake." "That was my intention Kitty. Now they'll be ready to train." In the Danger room the New Mutants run through the course in record time. **

"**Holy cow that has to be the fastest anyone has run the course since Ryu first came here." "Well the kid has been training them in the martial arts elf so it should come to no surprise that they've become faster and more agile." "Man and here I used to complain about how useless it was to learn how to fight without our powers. Just look at those kids they're running the course like it was a walk in the park." "Man that was a rough one." "Your not kidding Bobby I can't believe that was just a level four exercise I hate to see what level five looks like." "Ryu ! You had them running a level four course are you crazy you all could have been seriously hurt." "Scott I don't tell you how to train your team so don't tell me how to train mine !" "Ok everyone to the observation tower so we can see how the X-men do." **

"**I don't get it Ryu we run the course with almost no problem at level four and here Scott only has the X-men running a level two and they are struggling to finish the course. What's up with that." "Well Tabitha I guess we impressed them a little too much that their questioning their own training methods. They forget that what works for some people don't always work for everyone." "You surprise me everyday Ryu."**

"**Why is that Professor ?" "Well I never thought that you would say something like that. It sounded like something I would've said." **

"**What can I say Professor I think the leader roll is just making me think clearer then my meditation ever could." **

"**Man I can't believe you guys the kids can run the course at level four with no problem and you can't even handle a level two." Ryu walks towards Scott. "Don't you ever disrespect my team like that Scott. They are not little kids so don't talk about them like they are. You don't hear them talking about your team like you're a bunch of senior citizens do you ?" "Ryu has a point Scott I think you owe the New Mutants an apology." **

"**Sorry about that guys I guess seeing you guys outshine us made me a little crazy." "Scott you can't compare us to you guys it's not fair to your own team. Both teams have their own strengths and weaknesses. I am positive there are strengths your team has that we wish we had." **

"**Like what Ryu ?" "Well for one do you see a telepath or a telekinetic on our team ? **

**Or how about a member who has his own hidden weapons arsenal ? Or someone who could teleport ?" "You have a point there Ryu." "So do me a favor Scott stop comparing my team to yours. Both teams are equally important to the school. One isn't better then the other."**

"**The kid's right Scott. The New Mutants have there place here as much as we have." "I guess I pride myself on being the best." "Scott pride isn't a bad thing to have but you can't allow it to cloud your judgment. I pride myself on my skills as a samurai but I don't let it control my judgment."**


	20. Outdoor training

**Chapter 20**

**"I can't believe Scott called us kids. We don't disrespect his team so why did he have to disrespect us ?" "Don't allow it to get to you Bobby. Scott just slipped with that comment" "I know Kitty but that doesn't make it hurt any less." "Well at least your skills are getting sharper by the day Bobby. I am proud of all of you to think that the inexperienced group of loudmouth students that I started with have become a force to be reckoned with in such a short time." "Thanks Ryu that means a lot to all of us." "Hey Ryu do you have any training scheduled for today ?"**

**"Not in the danger room I don't. we're going to train on the grounds today so you guys can focus on your skills instead of having to try to survive the traps and obstacles in that room." "Well believe or not Ryu we all think the danger room is too easy compared to training outdoors."**

**"Well then lets get to it guys."**

**The New Mutants start to stretch their muscles out before they start.**

**Ryu and Kitty start to double team Amara who ducks under their attack then delivers a flying kick to Ryu in the head then sweeps kicks Kitty to the ground. Bobby starts to punch and kick at Roberto and lands a kick to the midsection and a punch in the face. Tabitha rushes Rahne who falls while grabbing her shirt and throws Tabitha over her head and to the ground. Jubilee blocks a kick by Jamie then grabs his head with her legs and throws him into the ground. A timer alarm rings ending the training session after five hours. "Well I guess that's enough for today you can all do what you want for the rest of today."**

**"Well there you are kid. I was surprised when I didn't see any training scheduled in the danger room log and thought you were all slacking off for once." "Yeah right Logan you know me better then that. I just thought we'd train outside so the team could focus more on their skills instead of having to survive in that room." "Damn you sure did have one hell of a workout. You guys look like you could fill a river with all that sweat."**

**"Yeah you got that right Logan I feel even hotter then my powers make me." "It's funny how we're not as exhausted as we used to be whenever we trained this hard." "Well Jubilee that is because your body is getting used to training this way. That is why you almost never see me exhausted whenever we train."**

**"Wow that must mean we're closing the gap between your skill level and ours." "You are defiantly doing that Roberto little by little you'll be at the level of skill that I am at now."**

**"Hey Ryu I was wondering how did you get that scar at your ribs?" "Remember that ninja I was talking to you guys about when I first started training you." "Yeah I still can't believe a normal human was giving the X-men a hard time."**

**"Well that dishonorable slime is who did this to me. He got the drop on Kitty and me when we were walking home from school and cut me really deep with his sword. Kitty thought I was a dead man for sure." "Yeah you wouldn't believe the amount of blood Ryu lost during that."**

**"It sure was one nasty cut even in my entire life I've never seen one that bad before." "I know Logan it truly is a miracle that I am even standing here now."**

**"Well Jubilee, Amara, and I are heading out to the mall for a while." "You know I still can't believe you American girls can do all that shopping and still have the strength to stand up. Well have a nice time."**

**"You know Ryu we have things we haven't done in a while ether."**

**"Well how about dinner tonight my treat." "That sound's wonderful Ryu I'll be ready by six." "You got it Kitty" Kitty and Ryu then kiss one another not realizing that Roberto, Rahne, and Bobby are watching them. "Talk about gross." "What the hell. You guys are still here ?" "What the hell is with you two anyway." "Well if you must know Bobby, Ryu and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Why wouldn't we do that ?"**

**"Don't mind them Kitty. Bobby and Roberto shouldn't have said that.**

**"It's too bad your taken already. ****I hope one day I can land a hunk like him ?"**

**"Well I could help you with that one Rahne but you better keep your little wolf claws off Ryu he's mine."**


	21. A day of relaxation

**Chapter 21**

**"Wow Ryu what a great club." "I knew you would like it. I saw this place while we were walking home from school." "I know I shouldn't bring up team business but did you see the way Rahne was looking at you Ryu ?" "She's not my type Kitty besides you're my girlfriend not her and fur is not my style." "Well why don't we hit the dance floor ?" "Sure thing Ryu."**

**Meanwhile at the mansion Rahne was getting board waiting for everyone to come home when Logan walks up behind her. "What's up squirt ?" **

**"Mr. Logan I didn't know you were here ?" "You look like something is on your mind ?" "Well Mr. Logan I am just board. Ryu and Kitty are on a date, Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee are at the mall and Bobby, Roberto, and Jamie went to the arcade." "Let me guess you're so used to Ryu giving you guys training practically everyday that you don't know what to do now that you have free time ?" "You got it." "Well how about I give you some private training ?" "You would do that for me ?" "Sure kid why not ? It might not be as intense as training with Ryu but I can still give you a workout." **

**"It's strange Professor." "What is Jean ?" "The way Rahne was upset about there not being any training scheduled for the New mutants after this morning. You would think she would be happy for not having to go through that torture Ryu calls training. Instead she's upset that there she was not training today." "I think it may be more then that Jean ?" "How's that Professor ?" "The fact that all her friends are usually together and now they all went to do different things leaving her with no one here." "I never thought of it that way." **

**After four hours Kitty and Ryu return to the mansion to find Rahne with Logan pined on the ground. "Are you alright Logan ?" "Sure kid I'm fine just thought I'd spar with one your team to see how tough they really are." "I am surprised Rahne didn't throw you through a wall. She is the toughest of the group." "Well kid I can see why. She doesn't even try to hold anything back." "I always said she's our version of you. Ready to jump at the opportunity to take someone on." "That is a scary thought kid." "Well the only difference between you and her would be what your bones are made off." **

**"My bones aren't made of adamantium they're bonded with adamantium." "How the hell is that possible ? I mean how did you not die of metal poisoning ?" "If it wasn't for my mutant healing factor I would be dead kid." "You didn't do that to yourself did you ?" "Why the fuck would I do that kid? I have no goddamn clue who did this to me. If I did they would be sorry they were ever born !" "Well if you ever find out who did it I'll be right there with you to show those dishonorable punks a new way to perform chiropractic care." "Thanks kid I'll let you know if I do." **

**"Well we're back. Too bad you were on a date kitty they had some great sale at the shoe store." "Maybe next time Tabitha. Ryu thanks for dinner I had a great time." "Your welcome Kitty lets do it again sometime." **


	22. Magneto's trap

**Chapter 22**

**Ryu stands in the courtyard practicing with his sword when Bobby and Roberto step outside. "Hey Bobby why the hell is Ryu acting like he's in a swordfight ?" "Well Roberto he is a samurai after all. It shouldn't be a surprise that he practices with a sword." "Man look at him thank god he's on our side can you Imagine if we had to fight him when he is using that sword." "Thanks Bobby now I am going to have nightmares about having to fight him." **

**Ryu stops when he sees that he's being watched. "What's the matter with you two ? You want to practice at using a sword ?" "Hell no Ryu the last thing we need is one of us getting killed from accidentally stabbing one another." "Relax Bobby I wouldn't have you use a real sword just a kendo stick at first. It takes years before you can even attempt to use a real sword. I was using a kendo stick for at least three years before I was skilled enough to use an actual sword." **

"**Well look what we have here you aren't trying to cut them up or nothing are you kid ?" "Logan I was just practicing when Bobby and Roberto were watching. Besides the samurai code strictly forbids fighting someone with greater force you know that." "I guess that would explain why you waited for that creep to draw his sword first." "Exactly Logan if he didn't draw his sword first I would have fought him bare handed." **"**Which because of your mutant powers he would be at a severe disadvantage." "Logan I had more control over my powers at that time then when I first came here. I could have kept it a fair fight." ["Your right kid sorry about that."] **

**"What did hell did Logan say Ryu ?" **"**None of your business Bobby if Logan wanted you to hear it he wouldn't have spoken Japanese." "I didn't know you could speak Japanese Ryu ?" **"**Why would I not know how to speak Japanese Bobby ? I did live in Japan until I was sixteen." "Wow and here I thought you were a Japanese-American that just had ancestors that came to this country years ago but you actually lived there." "As they say Roberto live and learn."**

**As Ryu sheaths his sword he hears an alarm. "Shit it's the metal skinned meathead." "Don't worry Ryu we can take him." "Bobby don't fight him you don't stand a chance." Ryu's plea falls on deaf ears as Bobby attacks Colossus head on. "Lets see how tough you are after I put you on ice." Bobby uses his powers to sheath Colossus in a block of ice. "See Ryu instant popsicle." To Bobby's surprise Colossus breaks out the block. "Now you die comrade." Ryu then attacks Colossus with everything he's got. "I don't know why you're here but if it's a fight you want then bring it on." ****Suddenly a ray of light makes both Ryu and Colossus disappear. "Oh no Ryu. Where did they go ?" "Charles we got a problem Magneto sent Colossus down to distract Ryu long enough to teleport both of them away." "Assemble the team Logan we have to go after them."**

**Elsewhere Ryu and Colossus appear on asteroid M. "Ok where the hell are we ?" Ryu is then shackled to the wall by huge metal beams. "Damn what the fuck are these made of titanium ?" "Well we meet again Ryu Son." "I knew something was up when your lackey attacked. So what the hell do you want with me bucket head ?" **

"**You should watch your tongue child. You are in no position to be making threats. To answer your question I want some information that I know you possess and if you don't give me what I want you will suffer such agonizing pain that you will beg me to kill you."**

"**So what information do you think I have ?" "I studied your family history Ryu you're the guardians of a very special artifact that I want." "So this is about that damn cursed sword like I would let you get your hands on that. You have no idea what that sword is imprisoning." "Ah but I do Ryu it's a power that can increase the strength of the person who wields it at least a hundred fold." "Shows what you know magnet breath if you unsheathed that sword you'll unleash a demon that will reduce the world to cinders." **

**Magneto uses his powers to constrict the beams holding Ryu. "Well child have you changed your mind or do you want to have the life squeezed out of you." "A samurai does not fear death you asshole so go right ahead and kill me at least I will die knowing that you'll never get your hands on that sword." **

**Meanwhile at the mansion Charles Xavier sends the X-men on a rescue mission. "Remember our job is to get the kid and get out." "Logan were going too." "Out of the question half-pint you guys have to guard the school just incase the Brotherhood attacks." "Don't worry Kitty we'll get Ryu back safe and sound." "I hope you do Scott good luck." **

**Kitty looks on as the blackbird flies off worried if any of her friends will come back.**


	23. Ryu's Revenge

**Chapter 23**

"**Magneto there is a shuttle coming right at us." "Calm down Pyro I'll stop it." Magneto tries to stop the blackbird but can't. "Plastic. Colossus, Gambit, Pyro give our unwelcome guests a proper greeting." The blackbird lands and the X-men start fighting the acolytes. "Ok you slime where's the kid. You can tell me or be cut to pieces." "He's down that hall in the control room."**

**When the X-men enter the control room they see Ryu bruised and beaten. "Holy shit what the hell did Magneto do to him." "I was just having a civil conversation with the young lad." Cyclops then blast Magneto into the wall. "Wolverine get Ryu down from there we'll keep Magneto busy." While the X-men fight with Magneto Wolverine cuts Ryu down from the wall. **

"**Wake up kid the we have to get you out of here." Ryu wakes up and sees Wolverine. "Logan-san put me down I have something to take care of."**

**Wolverine sets Ryu on his feet. "What are you thinking kid your in no shape to fight." "I'll be the judge of that Logan-san right now bucket head's going to pay for what he did to me !" **

**Right after Wolverine puts Ryu on his feet he makes a beeline for Magneto with revenge on his mind. "You X-men don't have a chance against the master of magnetism." Just then Ryu kicks Magneto in the head. "That was for kidnapping me." Then Ryu punches Magneto hard in the gut. "That was for torturing me." Then Ryu breaks both of Magneto's legs by stomping on them. "And that was for anything I missed." "Damn kid I didn't think you would beat him that badly." **

"**He deserves worst than that Logan-san but I have a conscious unlike him and I don't think I could live with myself if I did that regardless of what he did to me." "Well kid lets go home."**


	24. Legend of the cursed sword

**Chapter 24**

**As the blackbird lands Ryu thinks about his horrifying ordeal. "I can't believe I fell for such an obvious trap. Some leader I turned out to be can't even prevent myself from getting captured." "I am worried about Ryu Professor." "Why do you say that Jean ?" "He seems to be taking getting kidnapped really hard." **

"**Hey kid you have any clue as to why magneto captured you ?" Ryu just sits there silent. "Hey earth to Ryu Logan wants to know why you were captured." "Shut up Rogue I know the answer Logan wants but I don't know how to tell him without ripping my honor to shreds." "Oh I get it mister big bad samurai is more worried about his ridiculous honor then he is about telling his friends why they had to come and save him." "You are so lucky my code forbids me from striking a woman unless someone's life is endangered." **

**Professor Xavier intervenes "Leave him alone Rogue. Ryu will tell us when he wants to tell us. Besides he must have his reasons why he can't tell us about why Magneto kidnapped him right now. Ryu I do not agree with what you did to Magneto. However after what he did to you I guess it was justified."**

**When they enter the mansion Kitty rushes past everyone an hugs Ryu with all her might. "I thought I lost you Ryu." "Don't worry Kitty it takes a lot more then what bucket heads got to take me down. I'm just glad none of you were hurt." Ryu and Kitty walk into the living room when Bobby meets up with them. "Ryu I am sorry about getting you kidnapped I hope your not mad at me." "Well next time think before you act Drake-san." "I'll take that as your way of telling me your pissed off at me." **

"**What's wrong Ryu you look like your thinking about what happened ?"**

"**I'm trying to think about a way to tell everyone why I was kidnapped without breaking my word to my father." "So that is why you can't tell everyone. We were all worried that you were mad about getting captured." **

"**Well I am upset about that however why bucket head kidnapped me was because of a family secret that I am honor bound not to tell anyone with the exception of my oldest kid. It's tearing me up inside because I owe everyone my life and a samurai always repays their debts. Either way my honor gets ripped to pieces." **

"**Professor what are you doing ?" "I am trying to call Mrs. Son at her home but the line is busy." "Why not call her telepathically ?" "I don't believe she knows that I am a mutant even though she knows Ryu is a mutant." "Well she is a very smart lawyer she probably figured out from you offering to help Ryu with his powers that you're a mutant too."**

**Ryu overhears the conversation and decides to speak to them. "To answer your question Professor my mother knows you're a mutant. Don't worry you have my word that I did not tell her she figured it out on her own. I told her what your power is however so don't be concerned about scaring her by using your powers to talk to her. I hope you don't mind me asking why do you want to talk to my mother ?" **

"**I was going to ask her about why you are avoiding answering Logan's question about what Magneto kidnapped you for ?" Ryu simply sighs about what Xavier wanted to know. "She wouldn't be able to tell you because it was an agreement of honor between me and my father. She knows nothing about it."**

"**What do you mean by an agreement of honor ?" "There is a hidden cursed artifact on this planet that only my fathers family knew about.****However I owe you my life and a samurai always repays his debts." **"**Tell me about this artifact." "First I want both your words that what is said here never leaves this room" "You have my word Ryu." "As well as mine." **

"**Centuries ago there was a demonic dragon that ravaged Japan and killed countless people. Then when everyone thought all hope was lost a wizard from far off England told my ancestor to forge a sword out of a special metal that he had with him. He then enchanted the sword with a powerful spell that would defeat the dragon."**

"**My ancestor faced off with the dragon stabbing the beast in the heart. The monster vanished without a trace. Everyone thought the dragon was dead however the wizard told everyone that the dragon was just trapped within the sword and could escape if the sword was ever destroyed so it was agreed that the sword would be hidden away and only the first born child would ever be told of the location of the sword. This secret was passed down for generations when my father first told me this story I thought he got this from a storybook however he brought me to the location of the sword. I have no children so as far as I am concerned when I die I will take that information to my grave."**

"**That is a very disturbing tail and to think Magneto wanted such a deadly weapon." "He thought the sword would give him great power. What an arrogant fool he too would have been killed if that beast ever escaped that sword. His powers would be useless against it."**

"**I hope Magneto will give up trying to get his hands on that sword." "Yeah right Jean since when have you known bucket head to back down when he really wants something." "Good point Ryu." **


	25. Ryu's test of honor

**Chapter 25**

**Ryu sits in his room holding his sword silently asking himself if he did the honorable thing in telling Jean and the Professor about the cursed sword that his fathers family kept secret all these centuries.**

**"I can't believe I broke my word to my father but what else was I going to do. I owe everyone my life." "Ryu are you in there ?" "The door is open Kitty." "Are you alright Ryu ? You seem very upset about something."**

**"I told the Professor and Jean about why Bucket head kidnapped me." "Why would that upset you ?" "It upsets me because I broke a oath of honor to my father. He probably is looking down on me in disgrace. If he was alive he would probably declare me ronin."**

**"What does that mean ?" "It's a Japanese term for throwing a person out of the family because of dishonoring the family. Or in the case of samurai families he would command me to commit seppuku." "What is seppuku ?" "It is a ritualistic suicide that involves dressing in white and sticking a tanto into your abdomen moving from left to right until you entrails spill out." "I wish I never asked."**

**Logan and Professor Xavier happen to overhear the conversation and confront Ryu about committing such an act. "Ryu I sincerely hope you are not thinking about killing yourself."**

**"You can't just commit seppuku professor you have to be commanded to do so otherwise it's just meaningless suicide." "In my opinion any type of suicide is meaningless."**

**"Well that is the type of opinion someone who is not a samurai normally has when he hears about seppuku." "I don't think anyone here is going to command you to do that kid." "At least you don't think of it as just suicide Logan." "I still can't believe that old bucket head kidnapped you over a sword. You think he would try to brainwash you into joining his side."**

**"Yeah right Logan he would have to kill me because he would be wasting his time trying to brainwash me."**

**Elsewhere in the mansion Evan talks with Kurt and Rahne about why Magneto kidnapped Ryu. "Hey Kurt you have any idea why anyone would want to kidnap Ryu ?" "Who knows Evan. Magneto might have wanted Ryu for his side." "I sincerely hope your not thinking Ryu would join him even under threat of death." "You have a point Rahne. Ryu would rather die then help anyone for as Ryu would say dishonorable reasons." "At least you don't talk down about Ryu like Scott does. I am worried about how this will affect Ryu mentally and emotionally especially after what he went through when he was a child."**

**Meanwhile Ryu goes into the danger room for some private training.**

**"I hope no one tries to stop me from training alone. I need to do this incase someone tries to kidnap me again" Ryu starts to dodge lasers and pits full of spikes but when the room starts throwing buzz saws Ryu gets grazed on the shoulder. "Shit I better stop this program before I really get hurt."**

**"Ryu are you insane. You could have been killed running a level four program without supervision." "Well excuse me Scott but the last time I checked my father was dead. What gives you the right to tell me what to do ?" "How about being the leader of the X-men."**

**"Well excuse me Scott but the last time I checked I am the leader of the New Mutants not a member of the X-men. Now leave me alone I have to take care of these cuts and you should learn to mind your own business."**

**"Ryu everyone is just worried about you after what Magneto did to you." "Well You don't have to worry about me I've been through worse or did you forget about that ninja that tried to kill me." "That is what I am talking about. You've been through so much pain that we all are worried you might do something to yourself that you might regret." "You overheard my conversation with the Professor about possibly committing seppuku." "I can't see how that can be a good thing. To me suicide is the actions of a coward."**

**"I am really getting sick and tired of people questioning my beliefs without knowing what it means to be a samurai. Why not do some research on samurai culture sometimes Scott before you go questioning my beliefs. You don't see me questioning about why you Christians celebrate Christmas do you ?" "I see your point but still killing yourself doesn't sound like a good idea." "No one is commanding me to do that Scott so don't worry about it."**

**Evan and Ororo stop Ryu in the hall. "Ryu are you alright your shoulder looks very bad." "I'll be fine Ororo I just slipped up in the danger room and got cut by a buzz saw." "You should be careful the danger room can really hurt someone." "Thanks for your concern Evan." "Ryu I am worried about you."**

**"Why are you worried about me Ororo ?" "Ever since you came back from being tortured by Magneto you've been pushing yourself so hard that you are going to permanently injure yourself. I know you samurais don't fear death but what would Kitty or your mother do if you drove yourself straight into your own grave ?"**

**Ryu stands there shocked at what Ororo told him. "They would be upset about it. I don't know what's wrong with me Ororo I seem to be worse then when my father was murdered." Hank overhears the comment and talks to Ryu. "It might have to do with the fact that you were held against your will Ryu. Many people have psychological problems after an ordeal like you have been through."**

**"In other words my mind can't cope with being held captive and tortured. Maybe the Professor can wipe the memory of my captivity from my mind." "I will do no such thing Ryu. That could seriously damage your already fragile mind. Besides wouldn't that be the cowards way out ?" Ryu is stunned by what the Professor tells him. "I would be dishonoring every samurai that ever came before me. I guess this is some sort of test. A mountain that I have to climb." "That is one way of looking at it Ryu." "I will beat this just like any other obstacle that has come my way. From my training to dealing with the memory of my fathers death. I swear on my honor I will beat this."**


	26. Celebrations and memories

**Chapter 26**

**In the mansion kitchen Ororo and Jean are planning a special dinner.**

"**Are you sure this is what you need for this recipe Ororo ?" "I am not too sure Jean. I have never prepared Japanese dishes before but I thought that since it is a surprise party for Ryu I thought we should have a traditional Japanese dinner." **

"**Some of this doesn't even sound appetizing. Who in there right mind would eat octopus or eel ?" "We shouldn't judge any culture because they eat something we might find disgusting. I am sure there are things we eat that Ryu isn't too fond of ether."**

**Meanwhile on the mansion grounds. "Come on Logan you're the one who wanted to spar with swords and I keep finding too many openings in your defense. What's the problem are you getting too old ?" "Give me a break kid. I haven't used a sword in years. Besides your not perfect your bound to screw up sometimes." **

"**Man Ryu has Logan on the ropes." "You better hope Logan doesn't hear you say that Roberto otherwise that could be you sparing with him." "Come on Tabitha this should be easy for Logan. He has more experience than Ryu. He shouldn't have any problems taking Ryu down." Suddenly Ryu knocks Logan's sword out of his hand. "You were saying Roberto ?" "Well Ryu must have been using his powers in that spar." **

**Suddenly Roberto finds himself face down in the dirt. "If you ever say that about me again Roberto-san you'll find out for yourself what it is like in a real swordfight. I never use my powers in that way unless we were training in the danger room." "Don't worry about it kid he was just being stupid." **

"**No offence Logan but he is a member of my team and I'll be damned if someone on my team is going to talk about anybody like that ! I hope you like running Roberto-san because your punishment for your dishonor is to run one hundred laps around the mansion." **

"**You got to be kidding me Ryu." "Fine make it two hundred then. You want to go for three hundred ?" Roberto starts running around the mansion for fear of having to do more laps. " Like I said before I am glad I'm not a student here because knowing how I am you would probably have me running the ropes." "I am not trying to be harsh Logan but sometimes you have to put your foot down."**

**Back in the kitchen. "I have an idea Ororo. How about we call Mrs. Son she would know how to make this stuff." "I really didn't want to bother her if she was working." At the Son residence Sakura Son was reading some papers for a case when the phone rings. "Hello ! Oh Ororo-San I wasn't expecting a call from you. Is something wrong ?" "No nothing is wrong Mrs. Son we are having a surprise party for Ryu however we don't have a clue on how to prepare Japanese dishes." "Say no more Ororo-San. I have no problem helping you out and I know just the dishes to make."**

**Suddenly the alarm sounds and the Professor talks to everyone telepathically. "Everyone come to cerebro at once." "What's the problem Professor ?" "The brotherhood is attacking innocent people." "Don't worry Professor we'll stop them." "No Scott I am sending the New Mutants to take care of them." "You heard him guys lets go."**

"**Hopefully this drives the x-geeks out to play." "You said it Pietro we haven't had a good fight in a while." "By that slime ball you mean after we last kicked your asses." "Damn it all ! Sword boy and his punks. We wanted the X-geeks not the B-team !" The New Mutants dispatch the Brotherhood without breaking a sweat. "Don't these jerks ever learn ?"**

"**When do they ever learn Magma ?" "You got a point there Dragonforce." **

**After leaving the Brotherhood for the police the New Mutants return to the mansion just as Ryu was opening the door everyone jumped out.**

"**Happy birthday Ryu !" "Wow I guess with everything that's been happening lately I completely forgot today was my birthday." ["How could you forget your own birthday Son Ryu"] [Sorry mom I had a lot on my mind lately."] "Well Ororo-san and I made dinner for everybody."**

"**Mom what did you two make for dinner." "Just some of your favorite food." "Excuse me for a minute mom." **

"**Professor I need to talk to you in private." "Sure Ryu what did you want to talk about." "Can you do me a favor ?" "What would that be Ryu ?" "Please don't let anybody know what they're eating I don't want anybody to insult my mothers cooking." "I won't Ryu. You have my word." "Thanks Professor I owe you one." At dinner everyone with the exception of Ryu and a few others were wondering what the stuff in front of them was. "Well this is different than what we normally eat." "Well I guess we should dig in." **

**After dinner Scott, Kurt, and Rogue asked Ryu what it was that they ate. "What was some of that Ryu ?" "Well Scott I was wondering what did you think of my mothers eel teriyaki ?" "That was eel I was eating !" "And how was your seaweed salad Rogue ?" "That was seaweed ! I think I am going to be sick." "And man Kurt I have never seen anyone put away that many octopus puffs before !" "Did you say octopus ? Why didn't you tell us what that stuff was ?" **

"**I didn't tell you for two reasons Kurt. One I didn't want you to insult Ororo or my mother. Two remember that shaving cream you guys dumped on my head the other day. Consider this as payback for that." **

"**I am never playing another practical joke on you ever again !"**

**Ryu goes to his room to think about today. ["Well another year older and I still feel like hell every damn year.] Ryu looks at his sword. [" I might have avenged you father but I will always wish you were here to see what my life has been since you were killed."] **

**Ryu hears a knock on his door. "Hey kid you awake !" "The door's open Logan." "Couldn't help but overhear what you said. As far as I am concerned kid I think your old man would be proud of what you have done in your life." "You really think so Logan ?"**

"**Of course I do. You fought to save us all from a piece of shit ninja, you helped us through many battles, You took a small group of undisciplined kids and made them into an very powerful fighting force in such a short time, you even took an unbelievable amount of pain to prevent Magneto from getting his hands on a weapon that could destroy the world. I'd say you redefined the meaning of the word hero." **


	27. Surprise Reunions

**Chapter 27**

**Ryu walks down the hall to the library when he hears an alarm coming from the room cerebro is stored. "New mutant signature detected."**

**Ryu runs to get Professor Xavier. "Professor cerebro just found a new mutant." Xavier presses some buttons and a profile shows up.**

**Name: Kai Misuno, Age: 14, Nationality: Japanese, **

**Mutant Power: able to create and manipulate electricity**

**Currant Location: Kyoto, Japan**

"**Talk about a small world. Another mutant from my homeland."**

"**It would seem so Ryu." "I sure hope he doesn't electrocute someone."**

**Ryu looks at the name of the new mutant and recognizes the last name. **

"**Misuno ? That is my mothers maiden name." "It might be a coincidence Ryu." "I don't know Professor that isn't a common last name in Japan." "Unfortunately I Don't speak Japanese and Logan is out of town." "I could go with you Professor if you need an interpreter."**

"**Thank you Ryu. We better leave at once." Ryu and Professor Xavier board the blackbird and head for Japan. After a long flight they land in a field a block away from their destination and Xavier activates the cloaking device.**

"**This is the place 221 Kyushu Drive." Ryu knocks on the door and a young woman answers. ["Good morning Misuno-san. I am Son Ryu and this is Xavier Charles-sama. We represent the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and would you mind if we talk to your son."] **

**["Oh my I knew Kai-Chan scored high on his exams lately but a special school is interested in him. I'll get him for you."] **

**Kasumi Misuno invites Xavier and Ryu inside for some tea. Ryu recognizes a picture on the mantel and stares in shock. ("It can't be. My Mother and Father and Misuno-san.") Ryu eyes start to tear up and he falls to his knees crying. **

**["Son-san are you alright ?"] ["That picture"] Kasumi looks at the picture in question. **

**["That is my older sister Sakura and her husband Hanzo. She moved to America about two years ago. However I haven't seen her in ten years since her husband was killed. It's funny they have a son with the same name as you."] ["That is my mother and father in that picture."] **

**Kasumi stares in shock at what Ryu said. ["Your Sakura-Chan's son. I haven't seen you since you were six !"] Kasumi tries to comfort Ryu as he cried when a scared young man came into the room. ["Mother who are those two and why is that one crying"] Suddenly a bolt of electricity comes from the young mans hand. ["Oh no NOT AGAIN."] Ryu hears the scream and runs to check on the youngster. ["Stay away from me. **

**I am a monster !"] ["You are not a monster. You just need some help"]**

**The young man starts to calm down after hearing Ryu's words as Kasumi Misuno comes beside them. ["Kai-Chan please sit down these men want to talk to you." "They are not here to hurt you. Besides is that any way to act in front of your auntie Sakura's son."] Kai looks in shock as Ryu helps him to the table. **

**["This is Professor Charles Xavier his school can help you control your powers."] ["Does he have this power too ?"] ["No his power is the ability to read minds and I also have a special power as well."] ["What can you do Ryu-Chan ?"] ["Come outside an I'll show you"] Ryu and Kai go to the backyard were an old car was stored. ["This is my power Kai-Chan."] Ryu uses his power to effortlessly lift the car over his head. **

**["I can also run faster then the speed of sound if I wanted too."]**

**["At least your power can't electrocute anybody."] ["True but if I am not careful I could kill someone with just a punch or a kick."] Kai gets sick at the thought of Ryu doing that. ["If you come with me to America there are others like us who have similar problems with there powers."]**

**Ryu and Kai return to the living room where Kai tells his mother and Professor Xavier his decision. ["Mother I want to go with Ryu-Chan and learn how to control this power."] ["Your father and I will miss you however if this will help I will support you in any way I can."] ["Thank you mother"] **

**["Don't worry auntie Kasumi I am sure you can come over to see Kai-Chan and my mother and I will help him out anyway we can."] **

**As Kai, Ryu and Professor Xavier take off in the blackbird Kai waves to his mother. **

**["I was wondering Kai-Chan can you speak English."] **

"**Of course I can speak English Ryu-Chan. My mother and I took a trip to England two years ago and I had no choice but to learn it."**

"**That's good because aside from myself, the Professor and Logan-san no one at the school can speak Japanese." The blackbird lands at the school and Ryu, Kai, and Professor Xavier exit the plane. As they enter the building Kitty runs to Ryu. **

"**I was wondering where you went Ryu I wanted to see if you would go with me to the park." "Sorry Kitty but the Professor needed to go to Japan and needed an interpreter." Kai taps Ryu on the shoulder "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Ryu-Chan ?" **

"**Sorry about that. Kitty allow me to introduce you to my cousin Kai Misuno. Kai-Chan this is my girlfriend Kitty Pride." "Nice to meet you Kai." "It's an honor to meet you to Pride-san." "You don't need to be so formal Kai just call me Kitty. I wonder Ryu will Kai join ether team ?" "I am not sure Kitty. That will have to be Kai's call."**

"**What does she mean about joining a team ?" Professor Xavier overhears the conversation and decides to join in. **

"**What Kitty means Kai is there a two teams of mutants here. **

**The X-men and the New Mutants. However you don't have to join ether team if you don't want to. You could just be a student here at the school."**

"**Can I talk to you in private Xavier-san ?" "Sure Kai lets go to my study." "Thank you Xavier-san." Kai and Professor Xavier enter the study. "So what did you want to talk about Kai." "I was wondering if I could meet these teams before I make any decisions." "Of course you can Kai." "X-men and New Mutants please come to the main hall." **

**In the main hall Kai is introduced to everyone. "Which team are you a part of Ryu-Chan." "I am the leader of the New mutants Kai-Chan and Kitty is my second in command." "I would like to be on your team if that is alright with you ?" "It would be an honor Kai-Chan." **

**Ryu brings a uniform for Kai. "What is with the suit Ryu-Chan ?"**

"**Well Kai-Chan we all have code names when we go to battle or train in the danger room. Mine is Dragonforce, Kitty is Shadowcat, **

**Bobby is Ice-man, Amara is Magma, Roberto is Sunspot, Jubilation is Jubilee, Tabitha is Boom-Boom, Rahne is Wolvesbane, **

**Jamie is Multiple, And I have an appropriate one for you." **

"**Welcome to the New Mutants Livewire." "Considering what my mutant power is that name sounds perfect for me." Rahne looks at Kai with a wild look. ("Maybe I can sink my claws into him ?") **


	28. Kai's first day

**Chapter 28**

**Inside the Danger room Kai puts his powers to the test. **

"**Alright Kai-Chan for this test you have to hit all the targets." "No sweat Ryu-Chan !" Kai uses bolts of electricity to fry all the targets. "I thought you told him to hit the targets not fry them. What a joke." **

**Suddenly Ryu slaps Bobby upside his head. "That is my cousin down there trying his best at controlling his power. At least Kai-Chan didn't freeze half the room solid like you did Drake-san. Unless you want to experience my powers at full force don't talk about Kai-Chan's mistakes like that ever again !" **

**Kai joins the others in the living room to talk about his first time in the Danger room. "Why am I not bleeding from the buzz saw that hit me ?" "We had the room set at level 1 so those were only lifelike holograms that you were facing. Some of the higher levels have actual weapons and traps that will hurt you." "Thanks for the warning Sinclair-san." **

"**You don't have to be formal with me Kai. Just call me Rahne. Besides from the way Ryu talks to Bobby or Roberto when he's mad at them I feel like your yelling at me." "You should listen to Ryu-Chan's tone of voice when he says that to them Rahne-San. That is how you can tell if he is mad at them or just talking formally to them."**

"**I was wondering Rahne-San ? What time does school start tomorrow ? I know Saturday is a half-day but I don't want to be late." Rahne starts laughing. "What's so funny Rahne-San ?" "Didn't Ryu tell you that in America there is no school on weekends ?" Kai slaps himself in the head. "I am such a baka. I never bothered to ask him because I just thought that schools had the same schedules in both countries." "Don't worry Kai You'll get used to it."**


End file.
